Shadow Slythindor
by Silver Serpent Phoenix
Summary: HP joins with Voldemort. HP believed dead to the Wizarding World. Mysterious boy joins Hogwarts 6th year. Who is this being who challenges Albus Dumbledore? This story is AU creature fic. Contains SLASH/HET
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to, I don't own any of the HP characters nor anything else which can recognized from either the HP books or movies. JKR is the brain behind those, not little old me. ___

**Prologue**

0~0~0

"Albus, you have to listen to me. That fat blubber that is supposed to be his caring uncle abuses the boy," Mad-Eye Moody told his long time friend after the Order meeting that was held after the students were safely escorted back to Platform 9¾.

Fawkes listened intently from her perch, as she continued to calmly preen her feathers, to the conversation Albus had with the man.

"Alastor, my old friend, you must be mistaken. Tell me what has happened that makes you warrant such ill thoughts?" Albus asked kindly, his face kind and concerned perhaps even a tad worried, though mentally the aged wizard was scowling.

_'I really have to Obliviate that Potter boy the next time I see him. And I'll send an owl later to those disgusting Muggles to take more care when they condition the boy. Perhaps I should send them on a holiday then get Severus to baby-sit. No, that won't do that blasted Vampire would know the truth from the magical imprints in the house. He'd run straight back to Tom with the brat in tow. Then all my hard work will have been lost. What if… yes, that is exactly what I'll do. And without his Wolvesbane the filthy wolf will hurt that blasted boy but not to badly if I place the correct charms on the house. Then the brat will run back to me, hurt and betrayed by his last link to his parents. The one he looks to as a father figure of sorts. Then he will be under my control again till his luck has finally run out and Tom finally kills them both.' _

Albus Dumbledore smiled slightly as he pictured the boy raped then impregnated by the pregnancy potion he would get Lily's sister slip him.

"Albus, how can you smile at this?" Moody roared furious.

"Now, now, Alastor, I was merely smiling as I thought of a perfect solution to ensure young Harry's safety under his mother's protection.

I shall personally contact the Dursleys and inform them that Remus shall be joining Harry for the summer," the older wizard told his colleague jovially. That seemed to placate the ex-Auror somewhat,

"Yes, that would be brilliant Albus. Merlin knows what Remus would do to himself; he's been fighting off the depression that threatens to seep in now that the last member of his pack is gone. Perhaps being near to his cub would help him focus, after all the boy's just prone to unhealthy amounts of self-guilt according to Granger."

"I see," the Headmaster said thoughtfully before steering the conversation into another direction in relation to the war and Voldemort.

Not hearing anything more than the usual drivel between friends Fawkes thrilled a few notes then flew out the window. The wizards presumed she was going out for a fly or even hunt but in reality Fawkes, who was really a Phoenix-animagus and spy for the so-called Dark Side, fire-flashed directly to her mate.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: A Serpent, a Phoenix and a Shadow**

0~0~0

In a large unplottable manor somewhere in Surrey a lone figure sat in front of a fire reading an ancient tome, holding a glass of Ogden's Finest. This man was known to most of his followers as the Dark Lord or Master, others preferred to use the name 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' or 'You-Know-Who', a select few would dare to call him by his chosen name 'Voldemort'. Most who had the fortune or misfortune, depending on your view, of meeting him would tell you the man looked more like a snake than a man. In reality his mate had helped him regain his own features a mere few months after his resurrection a year earlier. Lord Voldemort looked up from his book when he saw his mate flash into the room.

"Alysia, my beloved," he greeted his pleasure showing on his face.

"Dear Heart, I came to inform you of what I have learned these past few hours. Let me brief you on some of the very interesting things that have come to my attention these past few days. First off, how badly do you need to kill Harry Potter, love?" the Phoenix-animagus asked.

"You know I suspect him to be the one who has the power to vanquish me. Besides the brat is Dumbledore's for that reason alone I need to dispose of him. I had offered him to join me a few years ago, before I was resurrected but the child rejected me," Voldemort answered with a sigh, allowing his true feelings regarding the boy to show on his face.

No one other than Alysia knew that the Dark Lord did not truly want to kill the Boy-Who-Lived. Sure it was true that one time in the graveyard, during his resurrection he had wanted to but that was rather because of a temporary insanity that came with the resurrection-spell. In fact, he held the boy in great respect, he'd felt the boy's incredible magic as a baby. At the time he'd feared the babe because of the prophecy Wormtail had informed him about, hence his attack on the Potters. At the age of eleven he was astounded to notice how ignorant the boy was of the Wizarding World yet his magic had increased exponentially. Harry Potter was a good kid only following the wrong man as far as he was concerned. Unfortunately for them both, that also meant that Harry Potter needed to die before the teen reached his 16th birthday which was the age where the Wizarding populace received their biggest magical boost along with any creature inheritance, depending on their blood. So far both he and his Death Eaters had been unsuccessful which both pleased Lord Voldemort and made him anxious at the same time.

"Perhaps, the boy was not ready then. I suggest you try again this summer, you will find that you will also secure your favourite Vampire back to your side at the same time," Alysia interjected, smirking at her lover's gobsmacked expression. It wasn't often that she caught that particular expression on her husband.

"Severus is no longer loyal? He betrayed us for the old coot?" Voldemort hissed angrily.

"No, your Vampire friend has chosen Harry Potter as his mate, thus his instincts are going to force him to protect him at all costs in proving himself worthy of my godson's love. Harry did however take great pleasure in destroying the old coot's office. Dumbledore could do nothing but watch; he was powerless against his so-called weapon. Seems young Harry did not take to kindly to be told that it was perfectly all right for his godfather to die and that there was nothing more to be done. Especially since the old coot had known you were setting him up but as usual refrained from informing the boy. Then he told the boy the content of the prophecy, a big mistake if you ask me. The boy no longer trusts the old coot, he actually rates higher than Bellatrix Lestrange on his 'to kill' list. From what I could sense, as far as Harry Potter is concerned he refuses to trust anyone whose name is not Potter, Hedwig, Fawkes or Dobby till he verified their true intentions. Anyone else is trusted as far as he can throw them the Muggle way. The boy wears a more intricately woven mask than all of Slytherin House combined over the past ten years," Alysia explained to her lover, her tone clearly voicing out the respect she had garnered towards the raven-haired teen.

"I see, and you are sure the boy will join us?" Voldemort asked incredulously, it was hard for him to believe that the teen he respected and wished to be his son would be willing to join him.

"I know so, but I will allow him to explain it to you himself. As it is, Severus has set loose a Vampire hound to shadow young Harry. It will ensure his safety since Dumbledore is planning something."

"How is it; that Severus came to choose the Potter-boy as his potential mate?" the Dark Lord questioned, rather curious since the feud between the two was even more legendary than the one between them.

"Apparently Severus saw him as a potential mate after discovering his magical strength, though he only deemed the teen worthy after he found out the truth regarding Harry's home-life from an enraged werewolf annex pseudo-godfather.

Dumbledore has a spell on the boy that will not allow any witch, wizard or creature to get into a serious relationship with him. This spell will be cancelled once the young man gains his magical inheritance. I assume Severus will approach him then."

"Very well, the plan? I know you already have one or you would not have bothered telling me all this," Voldemort told his lady smugly.

Alysia laughed gaily before answering the much feared wizard.

"It's a fairly simple one, really. In about forty-five minutes the Hogwarts Express will arrive at King's Cross. Moody, the wolf and some other members of Dumbledore's precious order are going to see the lad off and throw in a threat or two for his Muggle guardians. I'll contact Harry while he is still on the train. You will follow him when he leaves with those Muggle relatives of his. He might be able to sense you through his scar but as long as you harbour no ill-intent towards him it should not act up. Just go as you love, though perhaps cast a glamour-charm on your eyes would be wise. After all how many people do you know with blood-red eyes?" Alysia told him with a laugh before turning back into a Phoenix.

Lord Voldemort sighed, he hated it that they could rarely be together nowadays though, she really was the perfect spy since the real Fawkes had deserted Dumbledore fifteen years ago.

0~0~0

Harry James Potter sat by himself in a compartment. Ron and Hermione were making their rounds, Neville had gone in search for Trevor (again) and Ginny had gone to check up on one of her friends. He was staring morosely out the window as he thought about his godfather, Sirius Black, when he was startled by a small sea of fire in the air. Harry smiled sadly at the firebird that had just arrived,

"If you're here to convince me Dumbles is not bad or that it's all for my own good then let me tell you now, Fawkes, nothing is going to convince me of sparing the bloody bastard."

"_**I would not dream of it young Harry. I came because I wanted to come, the old dodger thinks I hunting or some such nonsense. How are you feeling today, child?"**_

"Fawkes is that really you? I'm not loosing my marbles am I?" Harry asked the Phoenix in astonishment. Musical laughter filled the air in the compartment.

"_**No, you are not. A Phoenix can communicate with anyone they wan but few are deemed worthy enough to speak to."**_

"Then why did you wait so long? I really could have used a friend over the years, a real one not one paid by Dumbles or one along for the ride," Harry told the Phoenix-animagus bitterly.

"_**Because I promised myself I would not speak to any of the coot's lackeys. I had suspected you weren't so stuck on the old man but I wasn't sure till after your adventure in the Ministry building."**_

Harry frowned for a moment while he mulled over her words, he was sure she was telling him more in a hidden fashion. Suddenly it clicked in his mind and his eyes widened.

"_**Are you able to understand Parseltongue too?"**_ Harry hissed quietly, not wanting to take a chance but needing to know if he was correct.

"_**Yes, I do. Though I am only gifted in Firespeech**_," the Phoenix answered. The raven-haired teen grinned mischievously,

"_**Good; then we can converse without anyone else, bar Voldie, understanding us. So are you really a Phoenix or an Animagus?" **_

"_**I'm an Animagus, Harry,"**_ Alysia answered, deciding on telling the truth. So far the boy sitting across from her had done nothing too worrisome. Harry smiled at the Phoenix-animagus,

"_**Wicked! So what's your name? Mine is obviously Harry Potter though my siblings call me Shadow since I prefer the cloak of darkness." **_

"_**My name is Alysia and which name do you prefer, child?"**___

"_**I prefer Shadow to be honest, the name suits me better. The Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, is a myth. That kid doesn't exist though they'll find out soon enough. As soon as I get hold of Kreacher I'm sending him to Voldie with a message,"**_ Harry hissed darkly.

Intrigued the Alysia wanted to raise her eyebrow in query before remembering Phoenix' or any other bird for that matter, did not have eyebrows. "_**Shadow, what are you planning?"**_ she asked instead.

"_**I know you spy for Voldie, Alysia. It's time to start living my life; I never had one of my own. My parents died so I would live. So far the first 10 years and the following summers have been dictated by my so-called loving relatives. The past five have been dictated by a bunch of hypocrites who decide they love me one day and hate me the next. Those who don't, get a shot at controlling my life. I'm sick of it all; I just want to live my life for a change. Maybe I am crazy but I am going to contact Voldie and offer him an alliance in destroying Dumbles and the Ministry." **_

"_**Don't you fear he'll kill you first and ask questions later? And what do your siblings have to say on this?"**_ Alysia asked, even more intrigued by his answer.

"_**Not really, it is not his style. Voldie is more likely to chat and cast a couple of Crucios before torturing me bloody. Death only comes once boredom sets in or because he needs to make sure the so-called Light needs to loose its hope forever,"**_ Harry said with a self-depreciating smile.

"_**I'm hoping I get a chance to propose my offer before he gets to the 'torture me bloody' part. My sibs agree with me, they performed the Sibling-bond with me because they will follow me straight through the nine gates of hell and back. Mind you those are their words not mine." **_

"_**You are either a very brave young man or a fool. I have not yet decided on which."**___

"_**Funny you should say that. Lucius Malfoy said the same to me during the summer before my second year. But I prefer Snape's description of an incompetent, meddling brat who doesn't know what's good for him,"**_ Harry responded cheekily, successfully lightening the mood again.

"_**I have to take my leave now. Success with your plan and Shadow be careful what you wish for – they might come true you know."**_ Alysia fire-flashed away, leaving a laughing Harry behind. That is how the other two-thirds of the Golden Trio found him when they entered their compartment.

0~0~0

The trio with the addition of Ginny, Neville and Luna stepped of the train and made their way towards their families. After promising each other to write each other often and in Neville and Harry's case wishing the other a Happy Birthday and a blessed Inheritance the group slowly split up. Harry and Neville walked towards an elderly witch with a large vulture hat.

"Hello Mrs. Longbottom," Harry greeted politely, "my name is Harry Potter and I just wanted to say what a wonderful, loyal and brave friend your son is. I know he seems like the clumsiest wizard in town but honestly, if my life is on the line, like at the Department of Mysteries, I'd rather have Nev by my side than a squadron of fully trained Aurors."

"Whilst I am elated to hear such praise concerning my grandson, I can not help but wonder why you would not only inform me nor why you seem to hold my grandson this near," the stern looking witch said as her eye caught on the to wizards holding hands, "Neville is there something you wish to share with me?"

The two Gryffindors followed her gaze and jumped away from each other in horror when they realized what she meant. Neville's gran then did something the young Longbottom heir had never experienced before, she laughed; a genuine, belly rumbling laugh.

"I suppose not then. Pity, though I would like an explanation gentlemen, in case that horrid Skeeter woman managed to snap a few pictures."

"Madame, Neville is probably in a worse situation than I am. I've never known my parents; Nev has had to grow up knowing his parents did not recognize him. I suppose the old Muggle appendage 'so near, yet so far' says it best. Like Nev, I too know what it is like to miss ones parents and the constant wondering if they would be proud of you. We each have our own way of dealing with it. Nev did it through his insecurity; me - through my own insecurities and guilt. I guess what I'm trying to say is Nev's the brother I never got to have. He understood me better than anyone. He knew the risks last spring yet he chose to stand by me. He set aside his own fears for me, Harry. Not the Boy-Who-Lived, not Gryffindor's Golden Boy but plain, simple, insecure Harry. No one has ever done that for me, Madame."

Harry knew he was rambling but he couldn't help it, he needed the elderly witch to understand just how precious her grandson was.

Neville listened wide-eyed as his friend talked to his gran he knew how hard it was for the other teen to disclose so much of his personal life.

"Shadow, no, it's okay," the Longbottom heir told his friend.

"No, Nev, it is necessary. I saw how she treated you in St. Mungo's. She needs to understand you'll never be your father; you can't be because you are the unique mix of both your parents. I've seen the power behind your spells when you cast them with confidence. Merlin's balls, Nev, you are one of the most powerful wizards I know. But you'll never show it if she continues to hinder you instead of support you. You're my brother Nev, my brother!" By now Harry's voice had risen and they were drawing the attention of many.

Moody came over and discretely cast a silencing spell over them but kept his distance.

"Sshh, calm down Shadow. She's still my gran, you know," Neville quipped, trying to diffuse the upset boy. Harry's anger diffused just as quickly as it came and he blushed.

"Oops, sorry about that," the saviour of the Wizarding World said sheepishly. The entire platform had begun to tremble till Neville had rubbed his dormmate's back soothingly.

"Yes well, perhaps I should reconsider my opinion of Neville," Augusta Longbottom said uncomfortably.

"Nev, I need to go. My uncle's probably furious by now," Harry said.

"Take care, Shadow. Remember if things get to bad sent Hedwig, I'll blast you out of that Merlin forsaken place if I have to," Neville responded with a ferocity that made Augusta Longbottom gasp.

"I know brother, I know, but you know Dumbles won't let me out," Harry answered dejectedly, having forgotten Mrs. Longbottom was there.

"Shade, if you are in danger no Dumbles, Mouldy Shorts or Puppet is going to stop me from freeing you," Neville stated confidently, his own aura whipping around him.

Harry smiled gratefully at his brother in all but blood then said his goodbyes and walked over to where the members of the Order were waiting for him.

"Potter, good of you to join us. We're going to have us a chat with your uncle," Moody growled.

"Yup, time to let him know how special you are to us," Tonks added cheerfully.

"Besides, I get to stay with you for the summer," Remus added just as cheerfully, "Don't think Moony's going to appreciate anyone harming his cub. I'll see you there in a few days."

The full moon was this week and Remus would be indisposed for the rest of the week. Kingsley Shacklebolt grinned,

"Not to mention, we Aurors tend to look out for our own. Even is Harry's an unofficial one."

The group laughed as they walked through the barrier on to the platform where the Dursleys were waiting. Vernon was purple in the face and Harry recognized the signs, he was in for it later. He hoped the Order would be able to scare his uncle into leaving him alone. Just then, he felt a tingle in his scar, he gasped at the new sensation. He had become so used to it burning that he was surprised.

"You okay, boy?" Moody asked gruffly.

Harry nodded as his eyes scanned the crowd for the Dark Lord. Seeing him at a little distance, Harry decided to take a chance and after mumbling something about seeing a friend he rushed towards the Dark Lord, hugging him for all his worth. If Voldemort was surprised he did not show it.

"Voldemort, we need to talk. Meet me at Wisteria Drive, Little Whinging in Surrey. There is a small Muggle park there. I'll try to sneak out tonight after the Dursleys have gone to bed," the emerald eyed teen whispered. Out loud he said,

"Oh Tom, it's so good to see you. How are Alysia and the kids?"

"We are all fine, Harry," Voldemort replied, _'How does the kid know Alysia is my spy? Did she speak to him already?'_ the Dark Lord thought, aloud he asked, "So do you think your uncle and aunt would permit you to take you with us to the movies sometimes this summer? You know how the kids enjoy it when you were over," Voldemort replied.

Taking another chance, Harry took the Dark Lord's hand and dragged him towards the others who were 'talking' to his relatives without much success if Vernon's expression was anything to go by.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to a friend of mine. Tom, meet Mad-eye Moody, Tonks and Kingsley, my police-friends. This is Remus Lupin, my other godfather and lastly uncle Vernon, aunt Petunia and my cousin Dudley Dursley. Everyone meet Tom Nightshade. I used to baby-sit at his house when I was younger," Harry said, knowing his relatives would not remember all the people they had sent him to do chores for when he was younger. All they'd cared about them was how much money he'd made doing them and making sure he'd hand the money over to them.

Moody however saw through the glamour on Voldemort's eyes, though he refrained from saying anything. He knew Harry was a good kid and had a good head on his shoulders. Moody didn't have a clue as to why the teen was pretending to pass the Dark Lord off as a Muggle but figured if Potter had gone Dark then so would he. He didn't want another hopeless war and if Albus had his way the Wizarding World was sure to have one. Lupin recognized the scent he smelled belonging to the very Wizard who he was fighting yet his cub pretended to know the man as a Muggle. Deciding to trust his cub and go with the flow for now, he nodded his greeting.

"Uncle Vernon, Tom has asked me to go to the movies with him and his family. Would it be all right?" Harry asked innocently.

Remus nearly choked as he realized the implications of his godson's words. If word got to Albus, he shuddered internally before roughly pushing those thoughts down. Remus Lupin once held the Headmaster in great esteem till he had learned of the switch and of Sirius' non-existent betrayal. The man only held one thing in consideration, that one thing being Albus Dumbledore himself. He'd learned that during the sole year he'd taught at Hogwarts when he recognized the signs of abuse in his cub. Dumbledore had threatened not too kindly to render a spell on him which would effectively turn him into a bitch in heat for all beings magical or Muggle, if he either disobeyed or refused an order from the Headmaster and he was ordered to keep the Headmaster's secret. Of course Remus felt terribly guilty and that was the real reason why he preferred to keep his distance from Harry.

"Cub, what the hell do you think your doing?" Lupin growled softly when he noticed Tonks and Shacklebolt were concentrating more on their surrounding than them.

The Dursleys were in deep conversation with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and Mad-eye had sidled along his cub as well.

"Potter, what's your plan?" the ex-Auror growled just as soft as the Werewolf.

"I have a proposition for him. If I'm to do away with a dark lord then I'm going to do it on my own terms. Voldie isn't the evil one; oh he's dark, cruel and a sadistic bastard but I don't sense pure unadulterated evil coming from him unlike some headmasters I know," Harry whispered to the other two, the last part of the sentence muttered more to himself; but his companions picked up on it anyway.

"I, Alastor Cain Moody a.k.a. Mad-Eye, here by pledge, my loyalty and magic to Harry James Potter my liege. I swear on my life and magic that I shall protect and serve my Lord until he sees fit to either release me of my vow or my last dying breath," Moody suddenly intoned loud enough for all to hear, kneeling on one knee, his head bowed in respect.

There were quite a number of Muggles that stopped and watched the proceeding thinking it was a play. Before Harry could comment Remus did the same followed by Tonks and Shacklebolt. The four remained in that position and after sighing mentally Voldemort showed Harry what he was to do should he accept or decline their offer through their link. The raven-haired youth smiled gratefully at his one time nemesis and responded in the tradition it was set.

"I, Harry James Potter a.k.a. Shadow, son of James Potter and Lily Evans, hereby gratuitously accept your offering. In turn I vow to protect and provide for you and yours till I release you from your duties or my dying breath," Harry spoke seriously.

He placed his hand on each of their heads and a single white feather fell from the sky on each of them. Once the feather hit a small mark of a Pure-white Phoenix and a Black Unicorn appeared just below their left ears. Vernon was about to explode when the crowd cheered and applauded loudly, many tossing money on the floor. A little girl approached them and asked Harry how he made feathers fall from the sky. Harry laughed and gave the girl a feather which Tonks discreetly conjured making it fall on top of the little girl. After watching the little girl bounce happily back to her parents, he asked everyone to accompany them to his uncle and aunt's house, ignoring the glare from uncle Vernon which promised a whole lot of pain. Voldemort wondered briefly why the young lad called it his guardians' home. Remus magically expanded the interior of Vernon's car so everyone could fit comfortably. The three Muggles were unable to speak as Shacklebolt had cast a silencing spell on them. Little did they know a nasty surprise was waiting for them at Privet Drive…


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Surprise**

0~0~0

"So, Harry, what did you wish to meet me about?" Voldemort asked once they were on their way.

"Before I tell you I want some answers to my questions," Harry stated in no uncertain terms.

"Agreed, what is it you wish to know?"

"Why did you go after my parents and me on that fateful Hollow's eve?" the teen asked.

"I had not planned on killing your mother or father for that matter, contrary to popular opinion. However Potter Senior refused to step aside and allow me to go to you, in a brief duel I admit I lost my temper and cast the killing curse on him. Your mother was given the choice to step aside and let me have you…"

"Instead she sacrificed herself for me, I know," Harry interjected sadly.

"Yes, but when I raised my wand to kill you, I found I did not want to. Remembering the Prophecy Wormtail informed me about, I steeled myself and cast the killing curse. The rest you know is history," Voldemort explained.

"Why pick me? Not Nev?" Harry inquired he really wanted to know what was so special about him. It was Remus however who answered,

"Cub, when you were born at Hogwarts all kinds of strange things occurred. The ceiling in the Great Hall for example reflected your moods rather than the actual weather outside. When anyone would walk with you in their arms the castle's stairs would shift and take them directly to the place they had wanted to go. In fact you managed to apparate to your mum once when Minerva was babysitting you. Because of this Dumbledore told James and us that you were more than likely the prophesized child and not Neville. The Longbottoms also had their child at Hogwarts but even though Neville performed some impressive magic as a new-born babe it was nowhere near the level your first magic was, Pronglet."

"Okay so my accidental magic was a bit more impressive than Nev's, why would that suggest I'd be more powerful than him though," the teen questioned.

"A new-born Pureblood baby goes through a transition week, if you will. During that first week the babe's magic has free reign and serves as an indication of how powerful the little wizard or witch will be after he or she has come into their inheritance. Muggleborns do not go through their transition week nor do Half-bloods without a creature inheritance running through their veins," Voldemort explained to the curious fifth year.

"Oh, so then the reason why Purebloods deem themselves better than Muggleborns and Half-bloods comes from the fact that they do not go through a transition week. Then does this also mean that Muggleborns and pure human Half-bloods do not receive a power boost?"

"That's right half-right Cub, Muggleborns and Half-bloods do receive a boost in their magical powers but it's too little to make a difference," Kingsley contributed.

"But my mum was Muggleborn, how come everyone says she was such a powerful witch?" Voldemort smiled when Remus answered the question, it wasn't a frightening or evil smile it was a fond smile of reminiscence.

"Your mother was a beautiful woman, a brilliant witch but more so after she came into her inheritance; she was a Subcubus, though everyone thought she was merely a Succubus. A Subcubus is the most powerful of the Incubi-family and the most revered of all creatures. Subcubea are extremely rare and little is known of them. What is known is that a Subcubus is a Dominant at all times and its mate or mates, the number of mates depending on their magical strength, are the only ones to ground their fiery tempers. Their dominant nature allows them to subdue any and all creatures, however when it comes to their mates they are the exact opposite. Prongs used to say that Lils could rage as a Hungarian Horntail but one suggestive remark from him turned her into a meek little lamb. A good thing too; else Lucius Malfoy would have been fried, castrated and strung up naked in the hall for pestering Snivellus," Remus explained, recalling a particular incident with a fond smile of his own.

"Yes, your mother was something indeed. She undid the curse on Alysia and for that alone I was willing to let her live," Voldemort admitted, respect, gratuitousness and fondness lacing his voice. This did not go by unnoticed to the other occupants in the car and they were startled to experience a very human side of the Dark Lord.

"Alysia was her best friend, sir," Tonks piped up.

"Yes, I don't know if Albus ever told you Potter, I'm going to guess not as he never told you about Black either but she was your godmother," Moody added.

"Wow, so Alysia is my godmother. Well Voldie, I guess you've got yourself a supporter if nothing else," Harry stated seriously.

"Harry/Potter" the four followers queried.

"Alysia is Voldie's mate; I refuse to hurt my godmother though she will receive an earful from me when I see her again. How dare she leave me with these god-awful Muggles," the teen grumbled.

"Harry, are you telling us you've met Aly?" Remus asked disbelievingly.

The Werewolf could not believe there was still a pack-member; Wormtail was no longer a member of his pack, alive and well all these years. The last Potter ignored his godfather for the moment focussing his attention on the Dark Lord instead,

"We are nearly there. I have one more question to ask you. Why do you insist on annihilating all Muggles and Muggleborns?"

"Why do you insist on saving them?" Lord Voldemort countered, he felt uneasy answering that particular question.

Within seconds Harry had his wand stuffed against Voldemort's neck,

"Careful Mouldy, just because I decided I wouldn't kill you does not mean I won't hex you into next Tuesday," the teen growled angrily, his magic whipping about the car angrily.

The others watched their Liege fearfully, it wasn't everyday they experienced such powerful magic.

"Mouldy? I will have you know I have no moulds young man," Voldemort quipped trying to calm his counterpart.

"Ha-Bloody-Ha, now answer me," Harry snarled, not at all deterred from his anger.

"Fine, I'll tell you but can it please wait till I have a cup of tea? I'm not exactly comfortable explaining this," Voldemort consented with a resigned sigh. The raven-haired teen nodded.

"In re-capitulation of what we have discussed so far and my own limited knowledge: Wormtail informed you of the Prophecy; Dumbles convinced Sirius to convince my parents to make Wormtail their Secretkeeper; Wormtail informed you of the location of my home; you did not want to kill my parents but forced yourself to do it anyway; Alysia is my godmother and your mate, everyone in the Wizarding World thought she'd either died or gone MIA (missing in action); my mum was a Subcubus, meaning I'll probably end up being one as well; and finally we both feel Dumbles should be taken out of the equation. Pretty good so far," Harry said lightly giving a carefree shrug.

Before anyone could respond Vernon pulled the car up the drive-way and pandemonium ensued.

The moment the car crossed the wards Moony started struggling.

"Cub, get out now. Something is wrong with the wolf," Remus gasped out in between pants.

Shacklebolt made a quick scan on his fellow wizard while Moody scanned the area for any danger. Tonks had morphed into a heavy-weight male who was now desperately keeping the Remus in his seat. Voldemort had taken to scanning the wards surrounding the residence.

"BLOODY HELL," Lord Voldemort yelled uncharacteristically when he discovered what was causing Lupin to act like a dog in heat.

"Get Lupin off the property now! The bitch-spell was cast into the wards," Voldemort ordered frantically even as he bodily wormed himself in front of the teen.

Nodding Kingsley stunned Remus and tried to levitate him of the wards, cursing loudly when he hit an invisible barrier. Tonks and Moody also felt something change in them, their own dormant creature blood wanting to take control and claim the young teen.

"Shit!" Harry cursed as he saw what was happening.

"Voldie is there anyway to stop this madness?" he asked a slight note of panic in his voice.

"There is no countercurse. You have to be claimed by one of them. Damn you Dumbledore! You know the kid has no defence," the Dark Lord cursed as he tried to ward them off with stunning spells.

Unfortunately they had little effect as the now fully transformed creatures evaded the spells with ease. He knew he couldn't apparate from here and those Muggles were starting to eye the distraught boy as well. Out of no where Severus' Vampire Hound appeared and started advancing on them as well. Suddenly Harry had an idea, he wasn't sure if he could do it but he knew he had to try for his own sanity.

"Voldie, can a Subcubus subdue them?" he whispered to the wizard shielding him.

"Yes, but you are not a Subcubus yet, Harry."

"I'm going to try something, promise me you won't kill them."

Emerald green eyes locked with red. Sensing the Dark Lord's hesitation, the teen upped the ante,

"Please dad, don't kill them no matter what happens. I'll survive like I always have."

"What? They'll rape you over and over again till you are pregnant," Voldemort snarled.

"Let's just hope it won't come to that then and if it does, it won't be anything new," Harry responded before delving deep into himself.

Trusting his former nemesis to defend him was a bit mind-boggling really but he didn't have the time to dwell on it now.

Harry went deeper and deeper into his magical core till he found the block surrounding his heritage. Harry noticed there were already some cracks in the barrier, a bit like a chick hatching from its egg. Concentrating Harry gently chipped away at the barrier till it finally had a tiny hole in it, drawing the power outside he was suddenly slammed back into consciousness. Harry's last thought was _Bloody hell_ before everything went blank. Screams filled the air as the young wizard successfully came into an early inheritance.

The forced 'Coming into Magical Inheritance' unleashed a magical backlash that had the entire British Isles shaking. Everywhere in Britain the Magical creatures stopped what they were doing and looked to the sky, paying their homage to one of the strongest creatures yet. Every creature rejoiced as they felt their time had come.

0~0~0

**Azkaban:**

The Dementors released all those who had active creature blood in their care, even going as far as returning souls into the soulless bodies they held. The Sea-serpents carried the released prisoners safely to land.

0~0~0

**Hogwarts:**

Severus Snape looked up when he felt his chosen mate come into his inheritance. He knew he would have to prove himself worthy to be chosen by this powerful creature. What he didn't know was why his chosen come into his inheritance a month too soon. He vowed to find out and snuck out of Hogwarts intent on apparating to Privet Drive.

A Phoenix emerged from the Forbidden Forest near Hogwarts carrying a Unicorn stallion. Instead of fire-flashing the magnificent bird flew towards Surrey, towards Harry Potter.

Up in the Headmaster's office Fawkes laughed quietly along with the House-elves. Oh boy, Albus Percival Brian Dumbledore was in for a surprise.

0~0~0

**Privet Drive, Little Whinging:**

"Sweet Circe, he did it," Voldemort exclaimed as he caught the teen unconscious as he fell. The others stood shaking their heads, clearing them from the remnants of the spell induced trance. Remus was lying unconscious on the ground after two forced transformations.

"Come on let's get the wolf and Harry into the house," Lord Voldemort ordered knowing the others weren't capable of thinking clearly yet.

Without a word the three physically picked up their friend and colleague and followed the Dark Lord into the house. Lord Voldemort nearly dropped Harry when he felt the horrors that had been inflicted on the child. Powerful wizards left their emotional signatures on the walls, it was one of the reasons why unwanted wizarding children were ignored rather than abused. The three trailing wizards weren't fairing much better at the onslaught of emotions. Vernon having recovered enough to return to his senses turned a dark purple colour as he watched the wizards enter his home. Stalking his way over to them the obese Muggle ground out,

"What are you doing here? We don't want any of your freakishness in our home. Get out and take that piece of filth with you!" Petunia had entered the house behind her husband, trembling slightly in fear as she hid behind the human whale.

"Dursley, your nephew is hurt and you are babbling about freakishness?" Snape sneered disdainfully, having just arrived at the scene.

"Severus, enough," the Dark Lord roared, "Dursley, show me my son's room before I show you why they fear my name."

Vernon shakily led them to the smallest bedroom on the second floor. Voldemort raised his eyebrow at the many padlocks that were hanging on the outside of the door and the cat-door he saw but refrained from mentioning anything at the moment. Right now the boy who called him 'dad' needed him.

"Severus, please transfigure that horrid thing into a bed for him," he requested in a tone only his closest followers knew.

"Yes, my Lord," the dark wizard answered.

Immediately he began transfiguring the old, rickety bed into a luscious, four-poster bed with crème coloured covers. Severus then continued to transfigure the room making it larger on the inside, the closet was repaired and expanded; the desk which previously had been supported by broken toys had been repaired too and so on. While he was transfiguring Severus ventured to ask a question which would decide on which side of the war he would be.

"My Lord, if I might be so bold to ask, has Potter consented to becoming the Dark Prince?"

"I'm not sure about the 'dark' aspect of it as of yet however he did name me his 'dad' before foolishly forcing his Magical Inheritance," Voldemort replied worriedly.

"It worked didn't it?" Harry said weakly, "Besides I couldn't very well leave my dad to be ripped to shreds by my followers or a bunch of Muggles, now could I?"

"Brat," Voldemort responded fondly, "How are you feeling?"

"Honestly? My brain feels like Snape tried to rape my mind, my insides feel like uncle Vernon hosted one of his famous parties with me as the star-entertainment, add to that a couple of rounds of Cruciatus from you and finally as if the rest of me got trampled by the Hogwarts Express and bunch of raging dragons," Harry admitted quietly.

"I thought your magic protected you from those whales?" Severus Snape said in shock, remembering a scene from their Occlumency lessons.

"It did in the memory you saw during our Occlumency lessons, Professor. But my magic didn't save me, I just thought it did. You must think I'm pretty disgusting, Merlin knows I do. At least now I know why I steered clear from any relationships," Harry whispered as tears started rolling down his cheeks.

"Harry, it's not your fault. Those bastards are the ones that are disgusting. You, my son, are the most beautiful creature in this world. I'm very honoured and pleased to find you wished for me to be your father," Voldemort whispered soothingly as he hugged the teen close.

"Is this what it's like to have a dad?" Harry whispered between sobs, breaking the hearts of his small audience.

Cursing mentally the two dark wizards exchanged a glance and Severus moved towards the door, intent on killing the Muggles who had dared to hurt his Harry.

"DON'T!" Harry called from where he was tucked in the crook of his newly adopted father's robes. Startled the two wizards looked at the still sniffling teen.

"What do you mean, Harry?" Voldemort asked his son.

"Don't touch them. They're mine," Harry said with such malice that the two wizards could scarcely believe this was the same boy who'd always stood up for others.

"Potter, are you sure?" Severus asked once he got over his shock.

"The name's Shadow and I protect innocents, Snape. Those things are anything but innocent. No, they need to be punished but I will be the one to punish them," the emerald-eyed teen stated with conviction.

"Now, help me up. I want to see what I look like," the teen ordered, eliciting a small chuckle from his father.

The two wizards helped him up and continue to help him till he stood in front of the full-length mirror Severus had installed. Harry noticed he wasn't wearing his glasses and his eyes shone even a deeper shade of green. His face had lost its boyishness, the cheekbones more pronounced. His hair, while still black had taken on a bluish tint, and had grown till just above his buttocks, it was slightly wavy. His skin looked like it was glowing a golden colour and he'd grown a few inches giving him a respectable height of just under six feet. He was pleased to see powerful looking feathered wings in the same colour as his eyes but was startled to find him looking a bit effeminate.

"Father, why do I look like a girl?"

"I don't think you look like a girl, Shadow. I think you look rather nice," Voldemort responded.

"Ugh, I should have known better than to ask my dad. Snape, what do you think?"

"I believe my Prince looks quite gorgeous, if I may say so," Severus answered, trying to keep from drooling.

"Death Eater," the teen spat in disbelief, ignoring the flash of hurt on both wizards faces.

"_**I quite agree with them, you know,"**_ Fawkes contributed from the windowsill.

"Alysia?" Harry said, a radiant smile appearing on his face.

"_**No, I am sorry. My name is Gaia and unlike your friend, apologies, godmother I am a real Phoenix."**_

"You're a real Phoenix?" Harry exclaimed.

"_**Yes, young Subcubus, I have waited a long time to bond with you, as has Myrddin though he awaits you outside."**_

"Please call me Shadow, Gaia. Hopefully I will not offend you with my next statement but I do not feel comfortable with having a Phoenix as a familiar. Will you be my friend instead?"

Soft Phoenix laughter could be heard throughout the room, the magnificent fire-bird was still laughing when she answered, "_**A Phoenix-bond is similar to a sibling-bond. It last as long as the Phoenix deems the chosen human, or in your case creature, worthy. Albus lost his worthiness when he placed you here that night you were orphaned."**_

"Wow, in that case I will be honoured to be bound to you," the young Subcubus answered in awe.

"_**If you would proceed to the backyard with these wizards, I shall heal your Godfather for this joyous occasion. Both Myrddin and I must bond with you before you bond with your Vampire and Fae mates."**_

"My, what… Vampire… Fae! What on in Circe's name are you going on about Gaia?" Harry screeched at the top of his lungs, sounding very much like Mrs. Weasley when she was on a roll.

"_**You need two very powerful creatures to ground your magic if you wish to keep your sanity. Of course a Werewolf and Veela combination would also work for you. Or if you prefer you could decide to settle on a Chimera – Gryphon combination. The last possible combination that works for you is a Centaur – Goblin mix. Though I would imagine none of those combinations would be pleasant for you; not even the mix with a werewolf as you'd be forced to be shagged by a wolf during the nights of the Full Moon."**_

"Uhm, I'll settle for a Vampire and a Fae then, thank you very much," Harry muttered, looking decidedly pale. Gaia nodded in acknowledgement before flying out the door to do as she had said.

Harry morosely informed his father and subsequently his professor of his conversation with Gaia before they helped him to get to the backyard.

"Shadow, if you truly wish to become my son, there is a ritual which could do so," Voldemort mentioned carefully while they walked down the stairs. Severus gasped in horror,

"No, my Lord, no!"

"Hush, I will first explain what it entails and then I will respect whatever choice Shadow makes," Voldemort snapped, then continued on a much softer note, "You are my son whether or not you wish to follow through with the Rite of an Over-Age Adoption."

"Over-Age, father," Harry asked, not understanding.

"Yes, Shadow, when you became a full-blooded Subcubus you became an adult in the Wizarding World," Lord Voldemort explained patiently, he wanted to make their parental relationship official but refused to push Harry.

"The Ritual itself might prove a tad traumatic for you considering your history. But I promise you now I would not hurt you any more than the Ritual requires."

"Father, I am not a child. In all honesty I don't think I even know how to be one as I haven't ever been one. I do however feel that this discussion should be saved until after I bond with both Gaia and Myrddin as well as in the comfort of my home."

"Mr. Potter, what do you mean by 'your home'? I was under the impression we were in your home," Snape sneered.

"Listen you ruddy Vampire, if you want me to accept you as my mate, this is most definitely not the way to go about it," Harry snarled, his magic lashing out again, "You are not the only Vampire in existence. Now tell me, based on what you have felt from this building and based on the memories you saw during our lessons, do you believe any sane person would ever call this place 'home'?"

Severus looked suitably chastised and shook his head in embarrassment.

"My home has always been Hogwarts but not Gryffindor Tower as most would presume, it is actually Salazar's private quarters. The man was kind enough to let me stay there when things got too much for me. I take it you know where it is father?"

Voldemort shook his head in the negative he'd only ever discovered the Chamber of Secrets, Salazar Slytherin's private workplace.

"I'll take you there then after I've recovered a bit more. Till then we stay here," Harry decided.

The young Subcubus didn't notice he had started walking on his own, leaving behind two very shocked and impressed older men.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Bonding**

0~0~0

The two joined up with the younger and the three quickly made their way to the proud Unicorn.

"Hello Myrddin, my name is Shadow," Harry greeted the treasured creature.

"Good day to you, young Master Shadow. I am Myrddin, a Unicorn though after our bonding I shall expect to have changed a bit," Myrddin spoke mentally to Harry.

"What do you mean, Myrddin? And please do not call me 'master', it does not feel right to be called 'master' by you. Be my friend or my brother but never my servant, please," Harry pleaded with the magnificent stallion.

The others looked proudly at Harry, the Dursleys were also present but they were bound and silenced. The teen may have become the most powerful adult overnight but he was still the Harry they knew at heart.

"As you wish, my Lord. Shadow, you are chosen by the Fates to restore the balance of our world. Your desire to protect those who are innocent has pleased the Goddess. As a gift she will allow me to transform into a being which will not only be able to serve, sorry, enable me to help you better but also show the world the status that was granted to you. Together Gaia and I will symbolize Light and Dark, Pure and Tainted, Good and Evil, enforcers of Justice."

"Okay, so how do we bond?" Harry asked.

"_**Myrddin will pierce his horn through your heart, while I will heal the wound with my tears after your heart has stopped beating,"**_ Gaia told everyone, so no one would try to interfere with the bonding.

"Shadow, you will need to stand as you were born for the bonding. During the rite you are to think of all the pain and suffering you have endured then when Gaia starts to sing you have to think of all the good things that you have done for others," Myrddin explained also speaking to those present.

"_**Do you have any questions, Shadow?"**_ Gaia asked.

"Yes, would it be possible for my siblings to be here?" Harry asked sending her a mental picture of his siblings and their names; he really wanted his brothers and sisters with him. Gaia looked at him sadly,

"_**I would not advise fetching them. The traitor has many spies in his ranks watching over your brethren. Only perhaps your sister Mist and brothers Serpent would be able to come if said brothers would refrain from experimenting on the Muggles."**_

Harry looked at her as if she'd grown another head,

"Are you kidding? Three is better then none. I figured I'd ask but I wasn't counting on getting a 'yes'. I'll write a note and if they agree, could you please fetch them? I want to do this with some back-up in case the old meddling Bumblebee arrives before I'm strong enough to defend myself."

"Cub, you do know each and every one present would gladly give their lives to protect you," Remus said, the others nodding frantically in agreement.

"I know but what would you do when the entire Order and the Ministry Aurors arrive? Dad can't summon the Death Eaters since most of the Inner Circle does not have pure intentions to enter the wards and only Dumbles can undo those blasted wards," the teen argued reasonably even as he tore a page out of a Muggle notebook and scribbled his note to his siblings. Gaia looked at her charge fondly,

"_**I am proud of you, young Shadow. You will make a fine leader some day."**_

Harry blushed under her praise and both the Vampire and the Werewolf had to squash down their rising arousal.

0~0~0

**Lovegood Manor, Scandinavia:**

Luna was deeply in discussion with her father on the mating habits of the Crumpled Snorkacks when a flash of fire appeared in their living-room.

"Oh, hello Fawkes," Luna's father greeted once he realized he saw Dumbledore's Phoenix, "Do you have a letter from the Headmaster for me?" Xenophilius Lovegood was used to receiving letters from the Phoenix since their home was too warded to allow any owls through.

"_**Hello Xenophilius, Luna, no I bear a letter from Shadow,"**_ Gaia answered in greeting. Luna got up and took the hastily scribbled note from the magnificent bird. While Luna was reading, Gaia took the opportunity to answer some of Mr. Lovegood's unasked questions.

"_**Xenophilius, the time has come. My baby brother has finally come into his own. Will you stand by him? Albus Dumbledore has proven himself unworthy when he placed my baby-brother with abusive guardians, ignoring the wishes of his parents and sentencing the poor boy's godfather to a life in hell. Now he will suffer the consequences of his selfishness."**_

Xenophilius gulped at the harshness of her tone, he knew a Phoenix would only desert a chosen wizard if said wizard had done the unforgivable in the eyes of the Goddesses. Who was this Shadow that the Goddesses were so protective about? And why did it seem as if his daughter knew exactly of whom the daughter of the goddess Diana spoke about? Xenophilius, like many in the Wizarding World, only trusted Dumbledore implicitly because of his Phoenix. If the Phoenix deserted him then his loyalty would lay with the one the Phoenix deemed worthy, even it would be You-Know-Who himself.

"I will stand by the one you call Shadow. Circe knows, my loyalty has always lain with her and the other Goddesses, it has not changed now," Luna's father declared.

"Father, I thank you. I shall inform my brother of your loyalty. My Lady, am I to bring anything?" Luna stated, any airiness gone, her expression one of determination and seriousness.

"_**You may call me Gaia, Mist. You are my sister after all,"**_ the Phoenix told her fondly. When the two had disappeared Xenophilius Lovegood sank back in his chair.

"Dearest Elizabeth if only you were here to see. Our daughter chosen by the Goddess, to be worthy of sisterhood to the Chosen One," he sighed as he thought of his deceased wife.

0~0~0

**WWW, Diagon Alley:**

Luna and Gaia arrived in the backroom of the Weasley twins' jokeshop.

"Fred, George, where are you guys?" the young Scandinavian witch called.

"Hey Luna, did you arrive with Fawkes?" George greeted as he stepped into the backroom. Luna refrained from answering instead handing her older pseudo-brother the note Harry had written.

"I see, let me just take these phials to the front and then Fred and me will be ready to go," the jokester stated seriously.

George stepped into the frontroom carrying a couple of phials which he discreetly dropped causing a major bang. They could hear the twins apologizing to their patrons and asking them to return tomorrow day so they could clean up their store. Those who returned would be given a newly developed prank as compensation. Needless to say the grumbling quickly silenced and the patrons went, saying they would return the following day. Another crash and bang later the store were restored to its original state.

"_**Impressive young Serpents, my name is Gaia. I admit I am curious to what other useful inventions you have made. But for now I am to escort you to young Shadow,"**_ the Phoenix told them, _**"Please hold on to my tail-feathers."**_

0~0~0

**Dursley Residence, Backyard:**

"You made it!" Harry exclaimed happily. The twins hugged their adopted younger brother tight.

"Let us…"

"Have a…"

"Good look…"

"At you," the twins said, holding the newly transformed teen at arms length. Luna cuffed the two on their heads when they started shaking their heads at their brother.

"Ow, what was that for Luna?" Fred glared at her, "Merlin, you're as bad as Gin."

"Yeah, we were just teasing him. Our Shadow's all grown up now," George added, looking sadly at the raven-haired youth in front of them. Harry watched his siblings' antics, amusement shining clearly in his emerald orbs.

"Yeah, he's almost as handsome as his brothers now," Fred said.

"Not quite, Weasley," Moody piped up, "I like his hair better. But the black hair, with the red highlights, that you three have isn't too bad either. When did you do the sibling-bond?"

"How…" George started. Moody just pointed to his magical eye.

"Comes in quite handy. you know. No glamour's safe from me."

Luna stared dreamily at some grass leaf then said in a dreamy voice,

"Sal feared Shadow needed company, so Mist, Burn, Devils Snare, and the twin Serpents Poison and Venom were born at the same time in Sal's private chambers."

"You do realize we're going to have even more surnames after this is over, don't you? Dad asked me to formally bond with him as well, though I'm not sure he counted on gaining six children in one go," Harry said cheekily.

"Whoopee, six brats," Voldemort wryly said with a slight grimace and a shudder.

Severus looked wide-eyed at his lord and master for a moment before bursting out in laughter,

"Salazar's hairy balls, I think the imp struck again."

"I assure you Sal's balls are anything but hairy. You must be mistaking him for Godric," Harry answered with a straight face.

He had a hard time keeping his face straight as everyone was in laughter now. In the end he lost his fight and joined in the laughter. Once every one had calmed down again Gaia informed everyone of the plan. It seemed that the sibling-bond did not necessitate for all of the siblings to participate in this particular ritual and so only Harry would die again.

The group of adults, including the Dursleys who were forced to participate, formed a circle around the teens. Upon Gaia's instruction the teens formed a smaller semi-circle around a now naked Harry. The raven-haired teen stood in the middle, his emerald green wings standing proudly as he bowed to the older Unicorn stallion. Myrddin turned around and trotted to the outer-circle, there it turned about and came charging straight at Harry looking every bit the fearsome creature it could be.

In true Griffin-style the young teen stood still, his eyes locked on the coal-black eyes of the charging stallion and thought of all the pain and suffering he had endured in his young life. Tears streamed down his pretty face but the young Subcubus seemed oblivious to it. Just then the horn pierced his heart and went straight through the lithe body gasps were heard from everyone though remarkably no one moved.

Gaia watched as the light dimmed in her charge's face before signalling Myrddin to withdraw his horn. She plucked a tail-feather which she placed next to the broken tip of horn inside the gaping hole before shedding her own tears. Slowly they saw the teen heal and recover. They stared as the Subcubus extended a claw, slashing his wrist with it and offering three drops on the broken Unicorn horn and the Phoenix tail. Then the newly re-born Subcubus cried out in a voice that could be heard by all creatures, full and half, throughout the Wizarding World,

"I am Shadow Slythindor, son of the wizard Potter and Subcubus Lily. Grandson of the Serpent Lord Slytherin and Gryphon Lord Gryffindor; brother of the wizards Devils Snare, Poison and Venom; brother of the witches Burn and Mist; chosen Heir to Merlin by the Phoenix Gaia and Dark Unicorn Myrddin. I choose Lord Voldemort and Lady Alysia as my parents. I am Shadow Slythindor, Subcubus unmated, I seek a Vampire and a Fae who are worthy of my power."

With these words the bonding ritual was complete as was his re-birth.

The wizarding folk watched as the Subcubus radiated even more power than before. The now pure white Phoenix on his shoulder and the Unicorn stallion who'd transformed from the silvery-white to the blackest of black gave him an even more regal and powerful impression. Remus Lupin and Severus Snape bowed low in respect to their powerful leader, the others, bar the siblings and Voldemort, followed suit.

"You do realise you've just called every Vampire and Fae to you, do you not?" Lucius Malfoy drawled from the kitchen doorway.

"Aye and I do believe it is time for us to leave this place, brother. I sense the traitor is at your catlady-friend," Myrddin stated, making sure everyone could hear him.

"Bloody hell, we're trapped," Moody cursed. A rather mischievous smirk on the faces of all teens present made the Slytherins wonder what they had up their sleeves.

"Constant vigilance, Moody," Harry teased even as he signalled something with his hand. Fred waved his wand and a clear mist formed around the property. George shot some ice-blue sparks in the air and Luna took out a box of sickles which she distributed to those present. Harry waved his hand and the Dursleys became not only inanimate but also shrunk to the size of ken-dolls.

"Mr. Malfoy, can we crash to your place for a moment? I need to speak with your son before we can go home," Harry said. After sparing his Lord a brief glance Lucius nodded his consent.

"All right everyone concentrate on Malfoy Manor entrance hall. The sickles will take us through any wards, no matter how ancient. Gaia, Myrddin, hold on to me," Harry said seconds before they disappeared.

Dumbledore burst through the front door cursing loudly as most members of the Ministry Auror squad and his own members of the Order were lying unconscious. The gas mist which they had encountered at the beginning had cleared but the subsequent ice-pegs that rained down on them had caught the less experienced members. Dawlins, the head Auror who accompanied Dumbledore, spoke up after searching the house with some of the others,

"Headmaster Dumbledore, the area is secure but there is no sign of Potter nor is there any sign that he has ever lived here either. Are you sure this is the correct address?"

"This is the place but I agree everything is cleaned out. Even the walls do not hold any memory of the boy it is as if he never existed," Dumbledore said, a frown marring his face.

"Sir," a newly graduated Auror called from the front garden. The young Auror had been ordered to collect any evidence and clean up while others set about obliviating the Muggles.

"What is it McGregor?" Dawlins asked standing on the front porch.

"Sir, there were spells cast that made the Potter boy smell like a bitch in heat to any creature. They were tied into the wards. Also there are splatters of blood against the wall next to the porch. Sir, Jenkins tested it and identified it as Vampire, Werewolf, Veela, and Selki, Earthian and human blood. The human carries Potter's signature," McGregor reported.

"Was there a fight or did the creatures fight over Harry?" Dumbledore asked his voice laced with the actual worry he was feeling.

This had not been part of his plan, Potter was supposed to be raped and impregnated by his second godfather and uncle not tossed over between creatures. He had not thought it possible to entice other creatures in a solely Muggle inhabited neighbourhood.

"Yes on both counts sir. Several stunning spells were cast and from the intensity of the spell the boy wouldn't have stood a chance. Creatures fighting for a mate will do any thing and stop at nothing till the claim has been made successfully. I belief it save to assume that if Potter managed to stay alive, he'll soon be wishing he wasn't," Jacobson an older member of the Order said.

"What do you mean, Jacobson?" Dumbledore asked.

"I've seen it before sir. Whenever a non-creature determined bitch goes in heat, the creatures will not stop till she's impregnated. While most are busy fighting one or two will manage to mate with the bitch. This continues in a random fashion till the bitch gives of a smell that she's pregnant. In the case of this spell however, Potter would not give of this scent and the creatures will continue to assault him till he dies. Judging from the amount and age of the blood I'd say he was near death when he was taken nearly seven hours ago," Jacobson explained, shaking his head sadly.

"Then we must hurry to the Ministry and check the archives. If Potter is still alive the books on the Potter linage will not have updated them yet," Dawlins rushed, he ordered several of the remaining Aurors to finish their job. He would go to the Ministry Archives with Dumbledore. Using the Ministry provided portkey the two wizards rushed away, leaving the others behind to clean up the mess.

0~0~0

**Ministry Archives:**

A cry of outrage could be heard when both Dawlins and Dumbledore read the Potter Linage book. A single passage explained their outburst,

**Harry James Potter**

_Father:_ James Friedrich Potter, wizard

_Mother:_ Lilia Jane Potter née Evans, Succubus*

_Siblings:_ -none-

_Godfather 1:_ Sirius Orion Black, Veela

_Godmother 1:_ Alysia Lucille Riddle née Malfoy, witch

_Godfather 2:_ Remus Joseph Lupin, Werewolf

_Godmother 2:_ Narcissa Primulae Malfoy née Black, Veela

_Date of Birth:_ July 31st, 1980

_Date of Bonding:_ -none-

_Children:_ -none-

_Date of Passing:_ June 30th, 1996

_Remaining heirs in blood and title:_ Shadow Slythindor, Incubus*

Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, entered the Archives looking rather dishevelled from running down the corridors.

"Albus, tell me the memo was a joke," the podgy wizard panted.

"I'm sorry Cornelius, I wish it was," Albus Dumbledore answered gravely.

"Word must not get out, Dumbledore. The Ministry already has enough to worry about what with the Dementors releasing and unkissing the Creatures who were sentenced to Azkaban. We will have a mass panic on our hands; the people already have to deal with the mass break-out and the return of You-Know-Who. If they find out Potter has died they will lose all hope. We must prevent this Albus," Cornelius said, panicking.

"We will keep Harry Potter's death quiet for now. There were two prophesized children, you know. The Longbottom boy was the other; it was only a fluke on Voldemort's," the headmaster ignored the gasps at the name, "part that he chose the Potters. Perhaps we can make it appear as if the wrong boy had shouldered the burden. If we make it appear that Potter was killed in a Death Eater attack before the summer's end then I can gradually introduce Neville Longbottom as the rightful prophesized teen. It will target him with Voldemort but keep the public compliant."

Dawlins thought he'd be sick with the casual planning and discussions of the two most powerful wizards in the government. If this was what the Light was truly like, he wouldn't work too hard at stopping You-Know-Who and his forces.

"Excuse me Minister, Professor Dumbledore, sirs, if you do not have any further need of me, I would like to return to my men and see how many of the creatures we were able to round up again," Dawlins said, his face and voice not betraying the disgust he felt for these two wizards.

Dawlins had not been a Ravenclaw for nothing; knew Dumbledore was the one responsible for the bitch spell just as he knew Harry Potter was alive.

The Dawlins family were the once who fabricated the books for the Ministry and Gringott's thus he knew the Linage-books self-updated not only at birth, bonding, childbirth and death but also when a wizard came into his or her creature inheritance and renounced their wizardblood. The book said Potter's mum was a Subcubus if you knew how to read the book and even if the date of passing did not match his 16th birthday, the book declared Shadow Slythindor the 'remaining heir in blood and title', something only possible if Potter had sired a child which the book said he didn't thus Potter and Slythindor were one and the same.

'_It's time to find out what really happened,' _Jeremiah Dawlins thought as he apparated back to Privet Drive.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Worthy or Unworthy**

0~0~0

**Malfoy Manor:**

The group reappeared in the Entrance Hall of the Malfoy Family Manor.

'_Wow, I can understand why Malfoy was such a prat. This place is gorgeous,'_ Harry thought.

He was startled out of his thoughts when his enhanced hearing picked up some distressing sounds.

"Myrddin, cover everyone save Luke and I. Gaia, please make sure the house-elves and the Malfoys know to play along, the rest of you are witnesses," the young Prince instructed. Lucius, I promise you now I will do whatever I have to do to make sure no harm befall you and yours," Harry vowed before masking his face into a blank mask and taking of in a run towards the muffled screams he heard. With a wave of his hand one of the doors to what seemed to be a bedroom burst open.

"And what do you gentlemen think you are doing?" Harry said icily, the tone sending shivers up everyone's spine.

Lucius bristled beside him as he saw his son beaten to a bloody pulp and draped forcibly over a chair by his desk. The Ministry Aurors holding the pale blond down were about to rape him.

"Who do you think you are interfering with Ministry business?," the burly Auror spat, ignoring his purple, leaking cock for a moment.

Harry kept a restraining hand on the Fae next to him while raising an eyebrow at the wizard before him.

"I am Lord Slythindor, only **the** heir to Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor AND Merlin himself. Though I fail to see how beating a teen to pulp and raping him is Ministry business. Now I ask you again, what do you think you are doing and where is Lady Malfoy? Gaia, please…," Harry's voice had taken on an even icier quality when speaking to the Aurors and this time the lead Auror did release the younger Malfoy.

"We were sent here to find the whereabouts of the fugitive Lucius Malfoy who escaped Azkaban. We were to use any means necessary to get the Malfoys to disclose the whereabouts of the fugitive and of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name. But why do you care, Lord Slythindor? Why should such a powerful wizard like you care for such filthy creatures? Surely they are beneath you," the lead Auror purred sweetly in an attempt to appease the heir of Merlin.

Every Pureblood had heard the story of Merlin and his legendary Heir and king. It was said that only the most powerful and just could become his heir. If Merlin's Phoenix deemed someone worthy the wizard would be flanked by a pure-white Phoenix and an ink-black Unicorn. He had seen the Phoenix fly from the teen's shoulder to heal the Malfoy boy and knew the childhood tale to be true as there were no white Phoenix' in existence. He doubted the boy could become a king in these modern times but it was always good to have friends in high places. Disgust was evident on Harry's face as he unfurled his wings and extended his claws,

"Tell me, human," Harry spat the word human, "Am I filthy now too?"

"Oh Merlin, forgive me, my Lord," the Aurors all said in terror, a horrified expression on their faces, bowing low before him.

"You are the only beings here, that are filthy with your prejudice and your self-righteousness. It would be easy to kill you as is my right as one of the Incubi considering you have harmed my chosen and his family. However I think I will spare you such a fate," Harry said, enjoying the relief that found its way on their faces.

Lucius looked incredulously at his Prince, "My Lord, I demand justice. They tried to rape my son," the blond hissed angrily, his own Fae heritage coming to the forefront.

"Luke, my love, I never said I would not see justice served. You should know there are worst fates than death and I would not like to take away the opportunity for my Dragon to redeem his honour," Harry chastised gently.

That seemed to appease the older Fae and Harry returned his attention to the Aurors.

"You," he said pointing to one, "bring Lady Malfoy here and if I find you have hurt even one single cell on my aunt I will kill you… slowly."

The young Auror gulped visibly as he nodded and scrambled out the door. Harry motioned for Lucius to go to his son who was looking around his unseeing eyes wide in terror and trembling slightly.

"Sshh, Draco you're safe. They won't hurt you any more," Lucius cooed trying to calm his son.

"Father?" the pale blond teen whispered.

Draco could hardly believe his father had come for him. He peered through his bangs; his hair had fallen all over the place when he had been manhandled, and saw the most beautiful creature he'd ever set his eyes on. Somehow seeing this stranger healed his broken heart and soul, the other creature took away the pain and fear he'd felt when the Aurors had roughened him up and raped him.

"I'm here Draco, all is well. Those bastards were not able to violate you," Lord Malfoy spoke, relief tangible in his voice.

"Luke," Harry started, having been updated by Gaia on the wounds she'd healed and so he knew he'd been too late to save the younger Malfoy from a fate worse than death to Veelas.

Veela seldom got over the abuse of being violated, thinking they deserved it. This was precisely the reason why many wizards tried to rape unmated Veela as they would become self-inflicted sex-toys. There was a great black market dealing in the slavery of such Veela and the Veela community kept away from humans as a result. Only mated Veelas were safe from such a horrible fate. Crystalline tears made their way down Harry's golden cheeks as he realized his rival's fate.

"Lucius go check on Narcissa. I will stay with Draco. Serpents take care of the filth for me. My Dragon will attend to them later," Harry instructed.

Draco watched as his father let go of him and bowed low in respect to the other teen.

"Yes, my Prince," he heard his father say.

He also saw a pair of twins step out from out of their invisibility spell, tying up and shrinking his rapist. He felt little satisfaction at the crude manner the twins used on the men.

"Draco," the Slytherin turned towards the mysterious man in front of him, "I'm sorry, I have failed you."

"Failed me? How…" Draco asked.

"I promised your father no harm should befall you, if only I had arrived sooner," Harry choked out, his tears still flowing freely.

"You saved me, kind sir. You gave me back my sanity after I'd lost it. Somehow your presence has healed my broken heart and soul, don't you dare apologize to me. The moment I realized what they were going to do I knew I'd end up being someone's toy. They raped me over and over again and each time I felt I deserved it, that this was what I was made for. The Fae in me screamed bloody murder but I could do nothing," Draco explained his own tears flowing freely by now.

Harry stayed silent, instead he held his arms open and allowed his yearmate the comfort he so needed. He felt Snape sneaking out the door, presumably to murder the bastards who did this to his godson. Worried Harry looked over to where he knew the others to be.

"Father, please make sure my Sev does not kill the bastards nor Crucio them to insanity. The Fae in my Dragon wants its revenge and revenge it shall have."

Lord Voldemort too stepped out of Myrddin's invisibility spell.

"You might be my son, Shadow, but I ..," Voldemort roared.

"Yes father, you can punish me later, for now Sev, please…" Harry said, making a shooing motion with his hands.

Draco bit his lip to keep from laughing, after gaining back control, he looked closer at the stranger holding him again curiously.

"You are the Dark Lord's son?"

"Almost, I choose him and his mate as my parents but we still have to under go the Adoption Ritual for Adults," Harry explained, "Oh curses, how rude of me. Allow me to properly introduce myself to you. I am Shadow Slythindor."

"Draco Malfoy, I heard your call last night so I should have known it was you. Have you seen any Potentials yet? My father is an unmated Fae perhaps he would make you a worthy mate," Draco ventured carefully.

"Aye, I figured as much when he showed up in the kitchen doorway. Although Lucius has yet to proposition to me but that may be because we left straight for this place. Severus Snape however did make his intentions clear but he's shown interest before I fully came into my inheritance. Other than that I have not yet encountered any other Fae or Vampires," the winged creature answered.

"So, are you considering my father and godfather?" Draco inquired slyly; he might not be worthy of a mate any more but that didn't stop him from putting in a good word for two of his favourite people.

"I haven't written them off, if that is what you mean, my Dragon. Though I have found someone I deem worthy of being my mate," Harry answered just as slyly. Luna smiled at her brother's antics,

"Draco is quite dense isn't he?" she whispered to Myrddin. The Dark Unicorn whinnied softly in agreement.

"Already?" Draco squeaked, knowing this meant either his uncle Severus or his father would loose out.

"Yes, my Dragon. I deem you worthy of being my mate. Would you honour me with your consent?" Harry asked. Draco wondered briefly when the other boy had knelt down before him.

Sadness radiated from the young Fae/Veela hybrid, _'I could never be worthy enough to be anyone's mate; I'm nothing more than a catamite. That must be what he's asking, why else would anyone in there right mind want a sullied mate?'_ Draco thought.

"All right I consent to be your catamite," the blond teen answered after making his decision.

"Catamite? CATAMITE! DRACO LUCIEN MALFOY HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MARBLES? I ASKED YOU TO BE MY MATE AND YOU OFFER YOURSELF AS A CATAMITE TO ME?" Harry roared furiously, the entire Malfoy Estate shaking in his anger.

Glass windows broke and bookshelves came crashing down though the young Subcubus was oblivious to it all till he saw the sheer terror in his Chosen's silver-grey eyes the anger dissipated just as quickly as it had come. Harry dropped back on his knees, his emerald wings drooping off his shoulders in sadness.

"Sweet Circe, Dragon, I'm sorry. Oh gods, I'm so sorry. Draco, please forgive me," Harry sobbed, his eyes pleading with the other teen in front of him.

This was how the odd group inhabiting Malfoy Manor found them, Luna calming them after Myrddin cancelled his invisibility spell on her. The young witch called Mist explained quietly that the other two needed to work this out on their own and no, neither was prone to killing the other. Reluctantly everyone agreed to just silently observe, only interfering when absolutely necessary.

"Dragon?", by now Harry's voice was barely more than a whisper.

Draco merely stared at the Dark Prince; he was starting to realize just how much power he held over this mysterious boy. With a deep sigh Draco simply opened his arms in invitation a second later Draco Malfoy sat on the floor with an arm full of sobbing Subcubus. Stroking the feathers gently, the Slytherin Ice Prince smiled at the soft purr Harry produced.

"What do you see in me Potter? I thought you'd jump at the opportunity to have Draco Malfoy as your catamite," Draco softly spoke in a soothing tone, letting the other know he was forgiven.

The Boy-Who-Lived-And-Was-Now-Believed-Dead jerked away from the soothing hands, a soft groan of disappointment escaping his lips.

"What do you mean? I'm Shadow not Potter," Harry's voice was remarkably calm but Draco had not spend the past five years observing his rival not to notice the other boy was flustered.

"You are Shadow but you were born Harry Potter. I, along with every other creature, heard your call last night remember? I'm okay with it really. I might not have approved of Weasleys but I hardly count those two, Weasleys. Hell, I'm still trying to figure out how the hell they weaselled their way out of Slytherin," Draco said jokingly, stroking the feathers once more.

"Hey,"

"We…"

"Resent…"

"That remark," the twins shouted.

"Yeah, they probably slithered their way into Gryffindor," Tonks confirmed dryly, causing those present to burst out laughing.

"Oh, I don't know. They are more likely to have threatened the Sorting Hat," Harry countered.

"Right you are brother dearest," the twins agreed whole-heartedly, "But you'll always be our hero."

Harry groaned at their remark, "What have I told you about calling me that?"

"Not to," came the cheerful reply making the others laugh again. Harry hid his face in Draco's chest.

"Dragon, they are being mean to me again," he whined. This time even Draco laughed loudly, making the young Subcubus smile.

"You should do that more often, Dragon," Harry said seriously. Draco stared at the Subcubus before turning serious once more,

"You never answered my question, Shadow."

"I'm not sure I know how to answer that in a way that makes sense. Before Hogwarts I was violated for every day of my life, treated worse than a house-elf and was my cousin's personal punching bag to boot. My entire life I was told I was a useless freak and a whore, unworthy of love and affection. They sent me to Muggle primary school because the law demanded I get an education but I was never allowed to excel in anything. I quickly learned that having any friends or surpassing my lazy slob of a cousin meant more beatings. So I developed my own mask at a fairly young age.

Then on my 11th birthday Hagrid found me and rescued me from those awful Muggles. I found out on that day that not only magic was real… I was a wizard to boot. When Hagrid took me to Diagon Alley all these people came up to me and started praising me and shaking my hand for something I knew nothing about. Well, we met that day in Mme. Malkin's and you kind of reminded me of my cousin Dudley plus I felt rather stupid not knowing what you were talking about. It was one thing to know you really did now the answers and treated as if you were ignorant but totally different to truly feel ignorant.

So when you insulted the first person who was willing to be my friend, or so I thought at the time, I felt I had to defend him. I believed you to be a bully and the mask you wore to be the real you. Till our detention in the Forbidden Forest, then I found out you were just as scared as I was. Unfortunately I already had to continue playing the role I was forced to play just as you had your role to fulfil.

I knew by then that my so-called best friends were in reality Dumbles' stooges, ordered to control me, but there was nothing I could do unless I wanted to return to the hell at Privet Drive for the rest of my life. I haven't hated you since first year, if anything I've grown to respect you and count on you to keep me on my toes. I've always noticed your beauty, your sarcastic wit and you are passion in everything you do. I am a passionate creature, Dragon, even more so now. I can not bear injustice and today you surprised me, trying to set me up with both your father and godfather. For me, all these and more are the reasons why you are more than worthy to be my mate," Harry quietly told the teen in his arms.

Sometime during his narrative Draco had cuddled into Harry and sobbed quietly for the Subcubus.

"I still think you are making a mistake but if you truly want me to be your mate then I accept," Draco sniffed. The Slythindor family cheered, the adults smiling fondly at the couple.

"_**Shadow, not to burst your bubble but you do have a problem. You've chosen the young Dragon as your mate and whilst I am happy for you, this will pose a problem with your other mates. He is a Fae/Veela hybrid and another Fae will not accept him,"**_ Gaia told her charge with a frown.

Harry smirked at her, "I know but I had already decided on my other mates. They just haven't caught up yet. And yes, I do realize I have to include a werewolf into the equation now as well. Moony, Severus and Lucius would you three consent to being my other mates?"

The entire room fell silent everyone, including the Phoenix and the Unicorn were dumbstruck at Harry's sudden declaration.

"Lucius, I know I might not be your ideal idea of a mate but if not for me would you please consent to mate with me for your son?" Harry prodded.

"Nothing would please me more than being your mate, my Prince but I fear Draco…" Lucius' voice trailed off.

"What father is trying to say," Draco picked up where his father left off at the confused look on his new mate, "is that he is averse to bedding me."

"Morgana's hexes, what do you think being my mate is about, some orgy?" Harry exclaimed.

Shadows siblings snickered at the guilty looks on the chosen mates. Slapping his forehead Harry groaned,

"Argh, Remus, I thought you knew about Subcubea?"

"Cub," Remus pulled a disgusted face as soon as he said the word cub, "Shadow," the werewolf tried again, the wolf apparently agreed with the prospect of being mated to the young Subcubus who was once its cub, "I only know what James told me and that wasn't much. After all Prongs and Padfoot were your mum's only mates and James and Sirius were already fooling around with each other since fifth year."

"Siri too…" Harry asked incredulously.

"Yes, I suppose that is why I should have known from the start that Sirius could have never betrayed you," Remus said nodding.

"Okay, then I can see where you're coming from. But from what my new knowledge on my species tells me, my mates are not required to sleep with each other, they are however required to bed me. Their dominance in our coupling is what grounds my magic and sanity. In short I protect and care for my mates while my mates allow me to lose control by dominating me. Subcubea were created to serve their mates and lead others. Ideally the match would mean equality between the mates but history has shown that a wrong choice in mates can result in not only a bloodbath between the mates but also abuse of power over their Subcubus. I can see how easy it would be for mum having two mates who were not only already familiar with one another but also the epiphany of Gryffindor. In my case, should you accept you'd probably have to work out some schedule amongst yourselves?," Harry explained in the same tone the DA-members had dubbed the 'Professor Potter' voice the year before.

"Uhm, Shadow, I don't think father and uncle Sev would mind bunking up with you, and I'm not really averse to bunking up with Lupin," Draco offered.

The Veela part of him could handle rough sex since Veelas were made to please their mates. Poor Draco never noticed the crestfallen expression on his cousin's face.

"I knew it!" Vernon suddenly yelled gleefully, "I knew you never be good for anything but being someone's fuck toy."

The spells Harry had cast had worn of when he'd lost control over his magic during his earlier outburst at Draco's comment. Kingsley and Moody had placed them under silencing and immobilizing spells but apparently they had worn off and Vernon made the mistake of gleefully shouting out. Petunia trembled as she knew enough about the Magical World to know her husband had just committed a grave error which could possibly cost them all their lives. One did not insult the mate of a Vampire, Werewolf, Fae or Veela for that matter and expect to live. Indeed within seconds the obese Muggle found himself push into a wall, Severus holding him high by his beefy throat.

"Enough! It insulted my son and so I feel like I have earned the right to punish him not only for his comment but also for his past transgressions. I will allow any who wish to aid me in their punishment to help of course," Voldemort said sweetly, malicious glints clearly visible in his red eyes.

Severus let go and watched in satisfaction as the Muggle dropped in an undignified heap on the floor,

"As you wish, my Lord."

Harry was trembling in Draco's arms, a new identity had not taken away his memories of the horrors his so-called family had inflicted on him. No matter how much the four men tried to sooth their mate, it seemed Shadow could not be consoled an unspoken understanding past between them they vowed to slowly torture those monsters as death was too good for them.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: The Birth of a Weredragon**

0~0~0

**Sal's Quarters, Hogwarts:**

"Shade, we're home dear. Come on, you can let go of Draco now," Fred prodded his youngest brother carefully.

Sniffling Harry shook his head and tightened his hold on his Dragon.

George sighed,

"Shade, please, Sal and Godric are grilling us. You really need to have a shout at them," he tried.

Draco rolled his eyes at the raven-haired wizard with Weasley red highlights, the only sign they were once born Weasleys.

"It's no use Poison, Shadow doesn't want to let his mate go. It's like… of course!" Fred exclaimed suddenly, "Gaia, Shadow needs all his family here. Can you and Myrddin get Burn and Devils Snare? Poison, can you sneak out and bring Firenze, Hagrid and Aragog as well? Professor, would you summon Dobby and Winky please? Sal, please lock up the filth and Godric please make sure Fawkes knows to come down as well."

"I agree but we'll need Bill and Charlie here as well. They might not have undergone the Sibling-bond like us but they would kill for Shadow," Luna ventured.

"Bill, yes. He's mated to Fleur and the Delacours are fiercely protective of Shadow. Professor, would you do the honours? Charlie, no, he's been crushing after Harry since the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He won't take to kindly to Harry's mates. He's got Dragon's blood," George countered as he got ready to do his errand.

"We'll deal with that hurdle when we get there. If Luna says Harry needs all his family, he will have all his family here," Voldemort said before disapparating.

0~0~0

**The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole:**

Gaia fire-flashed into Ginny Weasley's bedroom, grateful it was the middle of the night so no one would be able to detect her. The youngest Weasley and only girl was pacing the room, the sibling-bond she shared with Harry told her something was wrong. She'd felt the older teen come into his inheritance though she was ignorant of the reason why it had occurred before his 16th birthday.

"_**Burn, Shadow needs you. Venom has sent me to retrieve you. Will you come? Shadow has chosen his mates but since he has not consummated the bond with any of his mates, he needs his family now more than ever,**_" Gaia ordered, already wiggling her tailfeathers. Ginny nodded, grabbed her wand from the nightstand and took hold.

0~0~0

**Vulture's Nest, Gwynedd:**

Myrddin tucked in his wings as he galloped through the marsh to the Manor where Neville lived with his Grandmother and Great-uncle Algie. Myrddin rendered himself invisible as he silently trotted into the house up the stairs to his master's brother's bedroom.

"Devils Snare, I am Myrddin, Shadow's bonded familiar. Venom has sent me to retrieve you. Without a consummated bond with one of his mates Shadow needs his family. He is trapped in his mind and has not let go of his Dragon. Will you come?" Myrddin asked the Longbottom heir.

"Let me just leave a note for my gran," Neville said, hastily scribbling a note telling his Grandmother not to fret and he'd be back before his birthday. He'd wanted to say his brother needed him but Myrddin advised him against it. Trusting the Unicorn Neville did as he said grabbed his Herbology kit and wand before swinging himself on to the powerful back of the stallion.

0~0~0

**Somewhere in Egypt:**

Severus apparated to the location Luna had told him Bill was working. The goblins bowed low as he past, already knowing of his Chosen status with the Subcubus, though how was a mystery only they knew.

"William," Severus called the moment he spotted the eldest Weasley child, "Shadow needs your presence."

"The goblins informed me of his new status. I take it Dumbles is ignorant of his condition?" Bill answered calmly while undoing another ancient curse.

"As far as the traitorous Headmaster is concerned Harry James Potter died yesterday afternoon, if that is what you mean," the Potions Master confirmed.

"Good. Perhaps now the kid will have some peace, though mark my words Snape, if you every hurt him in anyway I will show you every single ancient curse that was invented. Trust me, not even Vampires can withstand those," the Cursebreaker threatened.

"It pleases me to find my Chosen's fate in you was well founded. I promise you I would rather die than hurt my Prince in any way."

"Come on, you can explain the Prince-thing to me later. Shadow needs us both to be there for him," Bill said as he took hold of his former professor's arm.

0~0~0

**Dragons' Reserve, Romania:**

Lord Voldemort arrived at the Dragon Reserve, having apparated. Using his Earth Magic to locate the second eldest Weasley child, he found him within minutes.

"Charlie?" the red-eyed wizard asked. A drawn wand was facing him when the redhead turned.

"Mouldy Shorts," Charlie spat, his breath giving of wisps of smoke, a side-effect of the Dragon's blood that flowed through his veins.

"So that's what Shadow meant, I wondered why he called me 'Mouldy'," the Dark Lord said conversationally.

Charlie Weasley was a wild card, how much did the Dragon's blood influence the wizard before him. Did he understand Shadow's call? Did the Dragontamer still believe Voldemort wanted to kill Harry Potter? Thankfully a rather large Dragon came to his rescue. The Hungarian Horntail seemed to communicate with the incensed wizard before him.

"Norbert here tells me you smell of Harry," Charlie said when the Dragon nipped him.

"Sorry, I meant Shadow."

The Dragon continued its conversation with his handler and Charlie's eyes grew as wide as saucers.

"He what!" Charlie roared, flames actually bursting through his nostrils.

"Oh sweet mother of Merlin, Shadow claimed you as his father and seeks a Vampire and Fae to mate?" Charlie paled with the information the Dragon called Norbert gave him, tears flowing freely down his burly face. It was obvious this young man cared deeply for his son.

With a sigh Voldemort wrapped his arms around the distraught Dragontamer in an effort to comfort the other wizard. Charlie continued to cry for awhile till he managed to compose himself again.

"I never stood a chance did I? Ron told me the only reason Harry hung out with me was because he felt sorry. I didn't believe him, I thought if I could only get him to meet the real me I'd have a chance," Charlie whispered brokenly.

"I do not know if you ever stood a chance but I would not allow the words of one Ronald Weasley to carry so much weight. Shadow discovered Dumbles ordered him to keep him mentally, emotionally and socially crippled. My son has not trusted your brother for a long time. I do know he needs you. I do not know if anything romantic can evolve or not as my son is already messing with his mate-combination, much to the horror of Gaia, his Phoenix. He chose the best combination from the choices he was given and decided earlier tonight to throw all caution to the wind and announce young Malfoy and Lupin as his Chosen as well," Voldemort explained.

"Sounds like Harry," Charlie said with a small smile.

"Charlie, as far as the Wizarding World is concerned Harry Potter is dead. Only Shadow Slythindor remains. Now I need to know if you are not only willing to go to my son but also if you can refrain of attacking his chosen," Lord Voldemort said seriously.

"I'll come with you, let me just collect Ha… Shadow's birthday gift." Charlie accio'd a small box wrapped in silver and green. With a raised eye-brow the Dark Lord apparated them to Sal's quarters.

0~0~0

**Privet Drive, Little Whinging:**

Jeremiah Dawlins was sitting in a cupboard under the stairs at Harry Potter's former residence. The Head of the Auror department was sickened to the bone. He'd gone over and over the residence after everyone had left. He'd used several spells which the Ministry had outlawed many centuries ago in lieu of privacy. These particular spells revealed any covering up done by magic, whether human magic or not. It also showed what was being hidden.

Jeremiah Dawlins had not been prepared to feel the onslaught of memories and emotions as his spells revealed the truth. How could a child have survived all this and still faced off the Dark Lord? His respect for the Boy-Who-Lived grew even more. He had also discovered the magical creature signatures had belonged to his old mentor Alastor Moody and two of his own Aurors, Nymphadora Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt. The Werewolf signature had belonged to Potter's second godfather Remus Lupin. The only Earth Elemental Dawlins had heard of was You-Know-Who himself. He also found the magical signature of Lucius Malfoy. But that didn't make sense, the wards would not allow anyone baring ill-intentions when did they loose their interest to harm the boy? And why did Lucius Malfoy go straight to Potter after his escape?

Jeremiah had even gone as far as retrieving the memories of the walls to find out more. The more he uncovered the more horror struck he became and with every answer more questions seemed to arise. The Head Auror decided it was time to pay his old mentor a visit. He dug out his old com-mirror which Moody had given him during the last war when he'd saved the old ex-Auror from a stray killing curse. He just hoped Moody would answer his call.

0~0~0

**Sal's Private Quarters, Hogwarts:**

When those who'd gone out returned with their charges, Harry still hadn't left his safe-haven in Draco's arms. Those who were left behind or had returned earlier were crying softly, even the famed Malfoy mask was no where to be found in the sheer agony of the once strong teen's monumental break-down. Eyes once vibrant green were now dull and lifeless, the sobs had stopped instead a passive, non-responsive Subcubus lay limp in Draco's arms.

"Harry!" Charlie wailed as soon as he set his eyes on the young Subcubus, a loud Dragon's roar following his outburst. Not knowing what was happening to him but somehow feeling he needed to trust his instincts he surrendered to what ever it was that was making him behave more and more like a Dragon in distress. His roar had gained the attention of the others and Sal could be heard cursing along with Godric.

"Sal, Godric what is going on?" Neville asked his respective grandfathers before a distraught Voldemort could say anything.

"The one you call Charlie is turning into a Weredragon to lure Shadow back from his mental prison. It is ancient Love Magic and only the Dragon blood carrier who loves a Subcubus with all his heart and soul will be able to return the Subcubus' sanity after he's lost it," Salazar Slytherin explained.

"But he has to give up part of his human nature to do so. He will be more Dragon than human after this and not only that; he will be the equivalent of a slave to the Subcubus. Simply put, Charlie Weasley will no longer exist. In his place there is only Charlie, the pet-Dragon," Godric supplied sadly. The Chosen Mates stared at the two Founders,

"Are you saying Weasley will become nothing more than a toy?" Draco finally asked, horror struck.

Salazar nodded, "Aye, a creature with only one goal in life, to please his master. The poor lad will only transform into a full Dragon during each Full Moon hence the term Weredragon however during the rest of the month he will still exhibit many traits of a Dragon, much like a Werewolf. Only a Werewolf is still fully human during the rest of the month, capable of his own choices. Charlie Weasley has just sacrificed his free will to save your Mate."

"I am not certain as to your dispositions on this matter however I for one will treat the Dragon with the respect he deserves for saving our Mate. I shall treat him as an equal and share my Mate with him," Severus declared.

The others looked at the Vampire with new respect, for a Vampire to willingly share his mate was unheard of. Of all creatures, the Vampires were the most jealous and deadly. They knew the Vampire already shared with the Fae, the Werewolf and the Veela Hybrid but to willingly add another?

"I'm sorry but I can't. The wolf in me has decided not even a Subcubus is worth sharing so many Mates with. I feel as if Shadow is my cub once more," Remus said regretfully.

Personally he was glad as he did have a bit of a problem with the prospect of bedding his godson but he could not go against the wolf's wishes.

"Oh come off it Moony, you and I are secretly glad you're back to being my godfather again," Harry teased weakly. He'd come round after a couple of Charlie's majestic roars.

"Master?" Charlie whimpered as he crawled on all four towards the teens on the bed. He lay down on the floor at the foot of the bed; oblivious to the horrified stares of his peers.

"Come, Charlie, join us on the bed," Draco coaxed the unsure wizard; hesitantly the Weredragon did as he was told, "Its okay, go to him."

Draco kissed the top of the now maroon mop of hair a clear signal that he was accepted. Harry wept softly at the sight of the once proud and strong Dragontamer before them. The Weredragon lapped up the salty tears, whining softly. Lucius and Severus joined their Mates on the bed and hugged them, placing soft kisses.

0~0~0

Tonks sidled next to Remus and buried her head in his muscular chest.

"I'm glad Moony decided Shadow is not a qualified Mate," she whispered softly. She hadn't meant for him to hear but with his enhanced hearing Remus was able to pick out her muffled words.

"Tonks, I'm a Werewolf. I don't do normal sex," Lupin told her matter-of-factly.

"That's okay, I'm part Veela remember? There's too little of the blood in me to actually be classified as a Veela but it still has its perks," the Metamorphmagus answered, batting her eyelashes seductively.

Moony could feel the wolf in his thumping his tail in anticipation and he barked out a laugh.

"You, Ms. Tonks, are incorrigible."

"Why thank you, Mr. Big Bad Wolf. Now are you going to show me just how bad you are? Those kids will be occupied for another couple of hours by the looks of it."

Indeed the group of Mates had curled up around each other and fallen into a peaceful slumber. Most likely from all the stress they had felt these past hours. The sun was already rising and most would need to return to their regular business.

The siblings, bar the twins, decided they would remain here with Shadow in the event he needed them. The twins however needed to return to the shop as to avoid suspicion. If push came to shove they would need as many spies as they could get.

0~0~0

Neville led Ginny over to their bedroom in Sal's quarters with the explicit instructions to the adults not to disturb them.

"Are those two a couple? Voldemort asked his ancestor, he too had decided to stay behind.

"Aye, you will find that not everyone is as averse to the idea. Most of these kids were lacking something. Yet together they compliment each other. Devils Snare, much like Shadow, has known little love in his young life. Burn on the other hand has received much love in her lifetime but was always treated like a baby, never as an equal. Together they found what they needed most in each other. The Serpents are a couple to though I find that slightly more disturbing as they not only share a Sibling-bond but are siblings in blood too. Mist is older than the rest of them, again much like Shadow, though she prefers to bat for the same team."

"Aye, I noticed she was furious when she saw Lady Malfoy in the state she was in. Even after Gaia healed the Veela woman she was ready to slowly rip her aggressors apart," Myrddin agreed.

"Then why hasn't she made a move? Narcissa is unmated, the marriage to Lucius was a farce as it was forced," Alysia asked, curious.

"Mist is their best spy, her faked dreaminess causes others to believe they can say anything they want around her as she won't pick up on them. She is also a true seer; she will only act when the time is right. My best guess is that she knows something will happen in the future which would not have a pleasurable outcome if she would pursue her own interests," Godric offered.

"Like me then?" Alysia whispered with renewed respect for the young teen, nodding off on the sofa.

"_**Yes, very much like you Alysia. What of the other members of Shadow's extended family?"**_ Gaia asked the Founders, the two ethereal entities seemed to know everything about her baby-brother.

"Hagrid was the one to retrieve Harry as per Dumbles' orders but he was also the first person to ever stick up for him. He had baked the young lad a birthday cake which his fat pig of a cousin promptly ate. Hagrid gave him a pig's tail for his efforts. The Half-Giant had also given the boy his first ever birthday present, an owl. Hedwig is presumably still at the Burrow in Ronald Weasley's care. Shadow and Hedwig share a deep bond, she knows she is to play along and she does. Just last spring the Ministry ordered the death of Grawp, Hagrid's half-brother, Dumbles did nothing to stop them. With the help of Aragog and the Siblings, Hagrid was able to re-locate his brother to one of Hogwarts secret gardens. Hagrid has always loved the boy but after that his love for the boy gained new heights," Godric said.

"Shadow gained Aragog's respect when he managed to kill many of his offspring at the age of twelve. The Acromantula offered his loyalty and mark of his family when he led several Ministry Aurors working for that toad Umbridge to them as a thank you gift," Sal explained.

"Family mark? A thank you gift?" Voldemort asked not understanding what his ancestor was saying.

"Aye, just above his heart there is a small tattoo of an Acromantula, marking Shadow as family. No spider shall ever dare to harm the lad because of this nor will any spider-venom harm him. And yes, a thank you gift for that is what he called it. He thanked them for eating his adversaries."

"Bloody hell, what happened to the Golden Boy of Gryffindor?" Voldemort exclaimed.

"Golden? My grandson is anything but golden, to his enemies he can be as ruthless as a Basilisk. No, be thankful young Shadow never truly saw you as his nemesis else you would not have stood here Marvolo. He could have defeated you each and every time, even as an 11 year old yet instead he chose to merely expel you. Now, with his Magical Inheritance, he is an even more dangerous adversary," Godric answered with a laugh.

"But first he needs to consummate the bond with his Mates and Pet to stabilize his magic. There is no Charlie Weasley this time if he tries to keep his magic in," Sal said seriously.

"How do you mean keep his magic in, Grandfather?" Voldemort queried.

"The Subcubea's magical outburst is extremely powerful and destructive or constructive depending on the mood. My guess is that something happened which set him off however in lieu of al of your safety he kept it bottled in him, thus losing his sanity in the process."

"_**My baby-brother truly is an enigma then. I've seen and sensed his soul, he remains as pure as the day he was born, yet he is also as dark as one can get. Perhaps that is the reason why you turned into a Dark Unicorn after bonding with him, Myrddin, and I into a pure white Phoenix. It would also explain why his Mates must be opposites of each other in order to stabilize his magic. He shall need a new staff, his old wand will no longer work for him,"**_ the Phoenix mused.

"Might I suggest that we wake them and tell them they need to bond? Then afterwards you can have your discussion with him on the Adoption Ritual. But I warn you, Lord Voldemort, Lady Alysia, you must adopt all of them if you are to survive the ritual," Myrddin advised.

The Dark Lord and Lady looked deeply into each other's eyes, unspoken questions and answers passed between them before Alysia informed them of their decision, "We agree, though Severus better have some pain-potions for me nearby after the Ritual."

When the group of Mates were properly awoken Harry gazed sadly at his great-grandfather several times over.

"Isn't there anything we can do for Charlie, father? It hurts seeing him like this," the youngest of the group choked, tears once more flowing over his cheeks.

Voldemort shook his head sadly, it wasn't so much that he cared that the red-haired Dragontamer was now a mindless catamite, it was the fact that it hurt his son which clenched at the older wizard's heart.

"I'm sorry, Precious, he will never be the same old Charlie you knew. He choose to sacrifice his free-will to save your sanity and for that he shall always have my respect and protection."

"Your father is correct, Little One, your Charlie will never be the same but there is a way how he can gain some free-will and have his mind restored to him albeit he will always be submissive to you and your mates," Helga Hufflepuff joined in, having just entered Sal's Quarters with Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Helga, you can not possible mean…" both the male founders stuttered in shock.

"Shush you two, we promised we would never keep any secrets from our young charge nor take away his choices," the founder of the Ravenclaw House reprimanded her two co-founders sternly.

"Let me explain, Little One, if you choose to proceed with this rather gruesome and painful ritual Charles will regain his mind and will be much like your Werewolf. The Dragon will still be there but only rise to the surface during the nights of the Full Moon. You and your mates will always be dominant over him and he shall always remain you sub whether you keep him as your catamite or choose to elevate him to the status of Mate. The reason why your grandfathers are so distraught is because you have to order him to violently rape you and during each Full Moon when he is a full Dragon this must be repeated. The Dragon will violently claim you and you can not do anything to prevent this. This is not a decision to be taken lightly, Shadow," Rowena cautioned.

"I understand Auntie Ro, Harry answered dutifully. In reality Harry considered it a small price to pay if it meant having his friend back.

"Good, now I believe Alysia has to return to Dumbles as I can hear him cursing your absence already," Helga stated kindly though her voice broke no room for argument, "As for you dearest nephew, I believe you would do wise to discuss your heart with these people who wish to bond with you. Remember Little One, I'm only a thought away."

Harry gave the protective spirit a small smile before leading the group of Chosen to his personal chambers.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: **

0~0~0

Silently the Chosen Mates followed their Subcubus/son, Charlie followed diligently, into an alcove. Placing his hand on the Basilisk head which adorned the stone wall Harry hissed, _**"Son of the Serpent, Daughter of the Lion seeks entrance to the Serpents Lair"**_.

The tiny spot of blood left on the wall told him this archway was protected by bloodwards. Voldemort found it a bit odd to hear Harry, no, Shadow he mentally corrected himself, refer to himself as son and daughter; he decided to file that information away for now.

The stones rearranged themselves into an archway, allowing the six of them to pass through. For the next ten minutes or so they silently walked through a long corridor, at the end of it they stopped in front of a beautiful green marble door. The inlaid Gryphon roared menacingly at the intruders making Harry laugh, "Silly, Gryphon, these are my mates and dad. Now let us enter Shadow's Realm."

The Gryphon bowed low as the door swung open to grant them entrance.

The Slytherins were surprised to find themselves in a garden. Looking around while they walked towards a three-story house, Severus noted that the yard only consisted of a patio and off to the right side was a small garden full of plants used as potions ingredients. Voldemort was surprised to note that the house in front of them was Muggle. Harry pulled a key from a chain around his neck and opened the door. The Slytherins followed the only Gryffindor in their midst into the house. Through the small hallway they entered the livingroom.

"Please have a seat everyone. Would any of you, and that includes you Charlie, want something to drink?" Harry took their orders and walked into the adjacent kitchen to retrieve the requested drinks.

As soon as he'd given everyone their drink, he sat down with a sigh.

"Before any of you comment on my sanctuary I'd like us to clear several things between us. I'm going to give you the full truth about my life as it was before I approached dad. I know most of you have experienced flashes at the Dursley residence however even those do not tell the full story as there is almost as much at Hogwarts.

Like the true Slytherin the Sorting Hat recognized me to be, I've worn a mask for the past five years here. I'm shedding my mask before you because I do not wish to enter into a bond without the other knowing who I truly am.

Likewise I expect you to show me who you are behind said mask. If either of us finds ourselves disagreeable to bond then you have my permission to Obliviate me. Know that upon our exit the others will cease to remember as well. The same goes for me, my secrets will remain here, there is a permanent Obliviate spell on the Gryphon's door. If you choose to bond with me, I shall key you into the wards thus letting you retain your knowledge of me," Harry said.

"Shadow, do you not think you are perhaps paranoid?" Lucius queried carefully.

"Not if you take to mind that the information I am about to divulge could very well be used to destroy or worse control me. I'll tell you about my hopes, dreams, fears and most importantly my magic prior to my inheritance and the reason why I knew I could force my transformation nearly a month earlier. Dumbles saw Harry Potter as a tool to defeat Voldemort believing I was marked his equal in power. If he ever was to find out dad marked me his equal not in power but in charisma, cunning and ambition I doubt he would have dared to let me live past birth. Whilst I know most people wouldn't consider to adopt the murderer of their real parents as their father, I find you have been punished more than justified already," Harry looked directly into Voldemort's red eyes, "The day you killed mum and dad was also the day you were forced out of your body and spend the next 13 years roaming as a spirit-parasite. I do not kid myself if I say that if it were not for the fact that the Founders claimed me and my siblings, Harry Potter would have still lived and Dumbles would have me kissed by the Dementors the moment father was defeated. It is one of the reasons why I never sought to kill you dad. But alas I digress, my sanctuary is warded against everyone but the Founders not even my siblings can enter this domain. As you have probably noticed it is mostly Muggle in style and get up, save for my potions lab."

"You have a Potions Lab?" Severus asked incredulously.

"Yes. I shall show you later if you still wish to after hearing my tale, Severus."

The normally taciturn Vampire nodded, respecting his mate's wishes.

Harry took a sip from his firewhiskey to have the time to gather his thoughts. Although those present would have allow him to even if he hadn't. All present were aware of the cost to the young man to even disclose a small portion of his life. They had come to realize that Shadow was an intensely private man, perhaps even more than any of them which was saying something.

Finally Harry sat up straight and after taking an encouraging gulp from his drink, he nodded to himself. And started his tale, he shared his gruesome childhood with them in detail, his hopes and dreams as a young child. Hopes and dreams he never gave up despite or perhaps because of the horrors he endured each day.

There wasn't a single person there who was not shedding tears by the time the teen finished. After collecting himself, as Harry too cried for his lost childhood.

He looked at them, perhaps now you understand why I could never treat anyone like a catamite or a slave. Why I feel the need to save any from such a faith.

When Hagrid came to fetch me from the Dursleys, I truly believed I was saved. Instead I found myself caught in elaborate scheme designed to empower, enrich and elongate the life of an evil, old man.

Hagrid is under a compulsion, specifically designed for giants. He is basically unable to say or do anything against either Dumbles or Gryffindors unless said person knows the true nature of the old goat.

Thus he was forced to tell me lies about Slytherins and the old coot. Combined with the so-called helpfulness of Mrs. Weasley and her youngest spawn, I fell for Dumbledore's schemes hook, line and sinker. Suffice to say I was Dumbles' golden boy until end of summer before my third year.

The old coot did not seem to realize that you can not repeatedly Obliviate a person for the same memory over and over again before said person becomes immune against Obliviates. During that fateful summer he once more enjoyed Vernon's hospitality with me as the main entertainment.

I found out that evening just how evil and manipulative the bastard was. Neither Dursleys are related to my mother, in fact they aren't even true Muggles. Vernon's a squib and Petunia is little better than a squib, though she is quite versed in potions. They received quite a monthly stipend to make sure I remained ignorant of the Magical World and he allowed their mental, physical and sexual abuse of me. Going as far as to pay them extra while encouraging them and partaking in the abuse.

As a toddler I used to dream my parents would come save me from the Dursleys. Later on I realized they never would because they were dead but I focussed my hope on the strange man in my head with the red eyes. When they were particularly brutal to me, I retreated deep inside my mind and there I would find another entity. Someone who accepted my presence, though he was weak. There were times when, Red Eyes, as I called the mysterious presence was suffering even more than I was. Those moments I tried so send him as much love as I could while praying he would recover so he could save me.

Imagine my surprise when I learned the man I cared for, saw as my father-figure, for so long turned out to be no other than the Dark Lord Voldemort. Something broke inside me when he tried to kill me, but still my heart refused to give up on the man who would sometimes sing to me in Parseltongue."

Voldemort responded in shock, "You were the one who fed me magic at my lowest moments, when even Aly's Animagus tears weren't enough to heal me. I thought I was delusional."

"Yes, dad, that was me. I might have unconsciously healed you as a child, you too kept me strong enough to bear the destiny thrust upon me.

During Third year I discovered my so-called best friends were traitors, working for Dumbledore. The Weasel was stupid enough to try and molest me on the train when the dumbarse thought the Dementor knocked me out cold. Unfortunately for him while I was unable to do anything, I was conscious and Moony interrupted him before he could actually enjoy me. My dreams and hopes were crushed in that instant. I realized I would never amount to more than someone's toy. The only comfort I have is that at least I know how to pleasure my masters."

The others were quite disturbed about the self-loathing they heard from the teen. They realized he still saw himself as a toy, a plaything to be used for the pleasure of others. They were slowly coming to realize that while their mate/son was strong, he had no self-worth. This was probably why Charlie's sacrifice hurt him so much. He did not want to reduce the young man, he considered his brother to the same fate.

The mates shared a knowledgeable look. If they were ever going to have their mate restored to full mental health, they needed to show Harry that he meant more to them than just a mate for breeding and allow him to restore Charlie Weasley's free will and sanity.

"So now that you know just how used I have been. Do you still wish to be my father? Or you my Mates..., my Masters?," Harry asked in a small voice, fearing rejection.

"Precious, I could never saw 'no' to you. You have always been the son I wanted, that has not changed now. I swear we will punish those monsters who made you think you were only to be a wizard's toy," Voldemort growled even as he wrapped his son in a loving embrace.

The older Mates shared another look between themselves, on one hand was the temptation of having their own personal slave to do with as they pleased. On the other this was the same boy they had always admired from a far. Being the Dominant beings they were, the chance of having a True pet to please them, sounded like heaven. Draco however looked furious at the elder mates. To Harry however he was only supportive.

"Shade, sweetie, no one thinks any less of you or Charlie. I agree with you that we should see if we can restore his free will but please before you rush of to do as Lady Rowena suggest. Can we research this ritual? I want to make sure there is absolutely no other way before we agree to do this. I know you probably think it is a small price but even I don't want you to suffer through _that_ every Full Moon. Hell, even if it is just a solution where a person should be a willing victim each cycle. I'd gladly take over from you."

"No, Dray, no," the raven-haired teen protested.

"Yes, Shadow, even I would willingly offer myself to save you from such fate," Voldemort agreed in a tone which bore no room for argument,

"However , I agree we should research the ritual first. I know you want your brother back, today if possible. Fortunately it is not and we have until the Full Moon to find a different solution. I am sure that with the help of our finest researchers, the Department of Mysteries and all our allies we can come up with an alternative."

"I agree, if necessary I will even ask Lord Slytherin to help me develop a potion which will return his free will," Severus added sincerely.

"I will enlist the help of Cissy and Poppy as well," Lucius agreed, anxious to show his concern for his Mate.

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, "Very well. It does not hurt to thoroughly research the ritual. I'm sure my sibs will want to add their two knuts as well."

"So why did you choose to make your sanctuary Muggle-like?" Draco asked, wanting to move on to a safer topic.

"I had decided to forsake the Magical World after graduation. So I needed to teach myself to do things the Muggle way. Besides, gardening and cleaning the Muggle way helped clear my thoughts," Harry admitted.

"So the potions lab is Muggle too?" Severus exclaimed in horror, much to the amusement of all.

"No, Sev, the potions lab is a real potions lab however there is a portion dedicated to Muggle chemistry which is quite similar to Alchemy combined with Potions," the teen explained.

"Perhaps, your onyx-eyed Mate would be more at ease once you have shown it to him," Lucius said with a smile.

Harry invited them to a tour of the house. They were pleasantly surprised to find that the small house was actually expanded on the inside. The small cottage held an art studio, a music studio, a study, an extensive library, an exercise room, a kitchenette, a livingroom, a large bedroom and of course the large potions laboratory.

It was not only Severus who was dragged away from the potions lab. They had needed to drag Lucius out of the art studio, Draco out of the music room and even Voldemort had a hard time exiting the library. Surprisingly, Charlie even showed a reluctance to leave the exercise room. The others took that as a sign that Charlie's sanity and will was not totally erased.

The tour ended when they returned to the livingroom.

"Now that you all know everything about me, why don't you tell me why you, safe father and Dray, were so willing to become my Mate?" Harry asked, nursing another drink to sooth his nerves.

"I decided to pursue you long before I felt your call. In fact I send one of my Vampire hounds to shadow you. I feared for your safety this summer. Perhaps the moment when I realized you are the Mate for me was during our so-called Occlumency lessons. That was when I found out you were not at all like the person I thought you were. When I discovered you wore a mask to such perfection you were worthy of the House of Slytherin," Severus started,

"Nothing about you has changed my mind. If anything, my respect, admiration and, dare I say it, love has only grown for you. But I do not know what such a beautiful person as you could ever see in me. I am an admittedly taciturn and controlling man."

"And yet you have always been a constant in my life, Severus. You have never lied to me and that is what I appreciate the most. You might not be classified handsome by most however I don't care. If anything, I know you would never hurt me. I know you are a domineering person but I know I can trust you never to push me beyond that which I am capable of. How about you Lucius?"

"My story is not as grand as Sev's. I admit I have respected and admired you for a long time. Not many children would have dared to duel a fully trained wizard, let alone a Dark Lord or a Basilisk. I responded to your call as much as my Lord's summons. However I admit that tonight has allowed for that respect and admiration to grow exponentially," the Dark Veela admitted.

"I, too, have admired and respected you for a long time. While I know you are controlling I also know that you have been friends with Severus for a long time and you would do anything for your family. You, like Sev, would protect me and my other Mates. While I know you are controlling and will probably enjoy using me, you would never hurt our family. This to me, is the most important factor," Harry stated, "Moony refused however to be the third mate, meaning we still need another. And it has to be someone who will not only care for our family but also accept Charlie."

"Let's continue this discussion tomorrow with your siblings, human and otherwise, and the Founders," Voldemort suggested.

The four Mates followed Harry to the bedroom while Voldemort conjured a nice bed in the library. He planned to peruse some books before retiring to bed.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

0~0~0

The four Mates and one entered Harry's bedroom. Draco dragged Harry and Charlie with him, while the two eldest prepared for their evening absolutions. He knew they were all tired but he wanted one more discussion between them before they did their evening absolutions and went to sleep.

"Shade, sweetie, before we retire I'd like to discuss our bonding, the restoration of Charlie's health and the possible consequences," Draco started, causing the adult to pause their activities and join the youngsters on the bed.

"Why? Are you afraid I won't be able to take it? I'm not going to allow Charlie to slip away," Harry answered vehemently.

"I know sweetie, but I believe we do not only need to bond before we start healing Charlie _and_ I do not believe you need another mate."

Draco raised his hand to forestall any objections from the others.

"Look you need several mates, initially Gaia told you, you need a Werewolf and a Veela, a Vampire and a Fae, a Gryphon and a Chimera, or a Centaur and a Goblin. Am I correct?"

Harry nodded in affirmation.

"Then you upset the balance by not only choosing father, a full-blooded Fae , and Uncle Severus, a full-blooded vampire, you also choose me, a Fae/Veela hybrid. The way how I see it Charlie really loves you and I would like you to consider making him a true mate after we have restored his health."

"Why? Why are you suggesting this, Dray?" Harry asked confused.

"If I know my son, I believe he thinks you can love Charlie, perhaps you already do?" Lucius interjected.

"I... I don't know. He's always been... he's the twins' older brother and Bill's brother. So he should be my brother too, right?"

The three men groaned.

"Shadow, by your own logic that would make Weasel and Percival your brother too," Snape said.

"Those traitors are no family of mine," was the snarled reply.

"Then why is it that you insist Charlie must be your brother by the same standards?" Lucius queried.

"Are you afraid the twins and Bill won't approve?" Draco asked, not giving his mate a chance to answer his father.

'The deer caught in a spell' look told them that that was precisely the problem. The three mates were arguing with Harry, trying to convince him that his brothers would not object. When Voldemort strode into the room carrying a pensive.

"Son, if you are kind enough to look into my pensive, you will have all the proof you need to make an informed decision. After which we can perhaps all go to sleep."

The Slytherins had the grace to look sheepish, they had made such a racket that the had apparently woken their Lord. Harry swatted his father's arm before entering the pensive, trusting his father to keep his body safe.

When Harry emerged from the pensive a few minutes later he strode purposely to Charlie without a word. Ignoring the whiskers, the smoke and even the large sharp teeth, Harry kissed the dragon... hard. Charlie mewled under Harry's administrations. "I love you Charlie. Make love to me?"

The others were horrified, dragons were rough and aggressive creatures even during mating. To their surprise, Charlie-the-Dragon gently carried his mate to the bed before slowly transforming into a humanoid dragon.

The tenderness surprised them all but Draco had an idea. Perhaps they could help Charlie. If he could be gentle then perhaps there was still more of Charlie in the dragon than they previously thought. Quickly undressing himself he slowly approached the bed.

"Charlie, will you allow me to join? Allow us to be mated as well?" he asked while he stood in front of them in all his naked glory.

The three adults had their wands out in order to hex the Weredragon if necessary. But Charlie looked tenderly to his mate, growling softly as if to ask if he was okay with it. Newly bonded Harry understood the growls. Receiving soft growls in return Charlie backed up in shock before slowly turning to the young Veela hybrid. Another soft growl could be heard from the dragon.

"He's asking if you are sure you want to be his mate, Dray," Harry translated.

"I have never been more sure. I want to be mated to both of you."

Charlie gently guided Draco to Harry. Draco understood this to mean that he needed to tend to their mate. As Draco feasted on his mate, Charlie started to work on him.

The adults watched in amazement, a soft golden glow seemed to radiate between the three.

"Perhaps the two of you should consider joining them," Voldemort ventured pensively, "Charlie seems to regain more and more of his humanity with the bonding. Perhaps the secret of regaining a Were-dragon's humanity lay in a loving bonding with his Mates."

Lucius shared a look with Severus, to do as their Lord suggested would mean they would no longer have their raven-haired beauty for themselves but they would truly need to share. They would all be equals and, in the case of Lucius and Draco, they would lose their paternity bond. Could they give up that much of themselves?

Lucius pondered a moment longer while Severus started removing his garments, like the younger two had before him. He knew he would no longer be Draco's godfather after the bonding but as a full Mate he would be able to protect and guide him none the less. He was slightly surprised that his natural instincts did not protest, the boys on the bed smelled every bit as delicious as his raven-haired love did. Perhaps it was the fact that the three of them were already bonded that allowed for this.

"Charles, would you allow me the honor of bonding with the three of you?," Severus asked in his formal way.

The humanoid dragon turned to fully face the Vampire. Charlie studied the creature in front of him and after a seemingly long while he nodded. Charlie directed Draco to lie on the bed and Harry got up to work on his young Platinum Mate, knowing his Vampire would claim him while his Dragon claimed the Vampire.

"Lucius, why are you hesitating? I can see you too wish to join your loves. Is it because of Draco or because of young Charlie?" Voldemort queried, knowing fully well both issues were bothering his friend.

The Dark Lord was hoping he could get his right-hand man to open up, out of the corner of his eye he could sense the four on the bed listening attentively.

'Sweet Merlin, they've already bonded with him and he doesn't even realize it. Lucius had better get that stick out of his arse before he harms my son!' Voldemort thought worriedly.

"My Lord, I find myself worried for the first time in my life. Is this truly what Draco wants? What if Charlie will not accept me? I'd lose not only my son but all my Mates. What if I'm not good enough for them and they decide they no longer want me?" the platinum-haired wizard was rambling in his obvious distress.

Voldemort refrained from answering his friend as he noticed his son and Mates silently approaching their wayward Mate. What happened next made the Dark Lord experience something between a full belly laugh and shock.

Charlie scrunched his face in deep concentration before blowing a heart-shaped ring around his wayward Mate through his nostrils.

Draco embraced his father from behind whispering seductively, "There was a time I needed you as my father, but that time has long past. Lucius, be our Mate, my lover. I need you, Lucius."

Lord Malfoy froze upon hearing Draco's words. However a slap from Severus brought him back into motion. "Severus!"

"That was for even entertaining the thought that any one of us would change our hearts," the potions master spat.

"You told me you still wanted to be my Mate. And just because I stepped over to Charlie first, you think you have the right to walk away? Let me clear up one thing, you, Lucius Malfoy, are ours," Harry snarled, his emerald eyes glowing dangerously.

The elder Malfoy took a long look at each of them before turning to his Lord, "My Lord, would you please excuse us?"

Voldemort smiled before turning to leave the room, but not before giving Harry a wink. His son smiled softly in return.

* * *

The next morning five refreshed young men came out of Harry's bedroom. Where they were greeted by the rest of Harry's family.

"Look at you," Ginny teased, "my brother is actually glowing. And the rest of you are faring no better."

"I should say so," Charlie responded, sending those who weren't at the actual bonding in shock.

"Charlie! How?" the redheads exclaimed.

"Let's just say that even a Dragon's curse can be lifted when Slytherins come into play," her older brother replied mischievously with a wink. Luna merely cocked her head to the side a she studied the five in front of her.

"Hmm, clan, we need to name our new family members."

"I propose we name them the same way we named ourselves," Ginny answered.

"Agreed. Bill, we've all undergone a sibling-bond with Shadow. Will you do the same?"

"Only if Shadow agrees to bond with me," the Cursebreaker responded solemnly.

"Of course I'll accept you as my sibling, you always were my older brother. Now we're just making it official," Harry replied while he cuffed the Cursebreaker on the head.

"Ow, what did you that for?"

"For thinking I wouldn't accept you as my brother."

"I suppose I deserved that one then," Bill answered wryly.

"Now that that is settled we can decide on names," Ginny interjected before the boys could fool about.

"I'm called Burn due to the fact that my temper tends to burn away any obstacles."

Those present nodded their heads in agreement. Ginny Weasley's temper was legendary. Not one of them, the Dark Lord included, looked forward to facing her when she lost it.

"The twins," she continued, "are called Serpents together but on their own, Fred is called Venom. While George responds to Poison. They are as slippery as a snake yet their vengeance can either kill or incapacitate, slowly or swiftly, their prey on a whim. My Mate is Neville a.k.a. Devils Snare. His profound knowledge of Fauna would put even Madamme Sprout to shame. As calming as Chamomile he might seem, beware of his thorns. They are more deadly than Magical Poison Ivy."

"I am Mist," Luna took over the introductions, "known for my vagueness. I am the Spy of the Clan. I am also a True Seer and the sister of Gaia. Draco has been named Dragon by Shadow. A fitting name considering his strength and ferocity concerning his own. Severus Snape, thou art a Master of many things but deception being the greatest. As such we name you Deception. Lucius Malfoy, a passionate man, dedicated and loyal. Strength be thou name. And of course our true dragon, Charlie. You were willing to sacrifice your very self. Through a miracle that not even the gods and goddesses had foreseen your Mates accepted you as a were-dragon. As such we deem it fitting to name you Miracle."

After introducing herself Luna's voice had taken on an ethereal quality letting those present know that she was no longer the one speaking but rather the Deities themselves had taken over. Only Bill was yet unnamed. But it seemed that the honor of naming him had befallen to Harry, who like Luna was glowing in trance.

"Brother to our brother, you were born William Arthur Weasley. Mate to Fleur Delacour, Cursebreaker and Protector of Innocents. From hence forth you will be known as Protector," Harry proclaimed in a deep voice unlike his own.

"Now that the naming ceremony is completed we once more thank the gods and goddesses for their wisdom," Ginny concluded solemnly.

* * *

They chatted a bit amongst themselves while the house-elves made their breakfast. It was Harry who noticed Luna's odd behavior at the table. He softly growled to his Mates so they'd know he would talk their sister.

"Hey Mist, I need to show you something. Would you be so kind to follow me?"

Luna got up without protest, knowing instinctively that her raven-haired brother wanted to know what was going on.

Once they were in Harry's sanctuary, Luna threw herself into her brother's arms and started sobbing. For a few moments Harry whispered nonsensical things to her till she recovered enough to explain to him what was bothering her so much that she broke down.

"Oh Shade, what am I going to do? I want Cissy so much but she's meant to be Siri's. And worse the gods showed me a way to save Siri from the Veil. But if I do, I'll lose her," the young Scandinavian wailed.

"Mist, are you sure? Siri was my parents' mate," Harry ventured carefully.

"Aye, the gods were quite clear on it. Siri must mate with Cissy if he is to return to the land of the living," Luna explained sadly.

"Do you truly think the gods would object to much if he entered a triad instead of a partnership? Cause if I know Siri, and I think I do, he wouldn't object to having two beautiful ladies by his side. I merely ask that you consider the possibility. I know you would never do anything to harm any of our own, lest he be a traitor. Both Cissy and Siri are clan, even if they are not aware of it."

Luna smiled dreamily before embracing her brother in gratitude.

"You have chosen well, my brother. Your Mates compliment you. I sense the difference in each of you."

"Thank you sister. Now let us return to breakfast before those clan-members of the redheaded variety have finished ours as well," Harry accepted with a laugh.

AN: For my patient readers, thank you. Shall update more frequently again.


End file.
